Mensai no shinshi
by Mijako
Summary: Unsere Freunde haben Sephiroth ein zweites Mal besiegt und es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, bis das Geostigma ganz ausgelöscht ist. Doch neben diesen friedlichen Ereignissen brodelt schon wieder etwas neues Böses vor sich hin...
1. Vielsagende Blicke

Hi, ich bins mal wieder. :)

Ich habe mit einer Freundin, nachdem wir uns den Film angesehen haben, diese Fanfiction begonnen.

Die Geschichte beginnt direkt nach dem 2. Kampf gegen Sephiroth also sollte derjenige, der dass hier anfängt zu lesen, den Film gesehen haben. Die Kapitel sind immer 'abgesetzt'.

Der erste Teil beginnt mit unseren altbekannten Freunden, und ich schreibe aus der Sicht Tifa's. Der zweite Teil schreibt meine Freundin aus der Sicht einer Person... die ihr noch kennen lernen werdet lächel. Die Kapitel sind immer abwechselnd.

Ich verdiene mit dieser Story kein Geld sondern schreibe nur aus Jux und Tollerei. Viel Spaß

**Mesai no shinshi**

Vielsagende Blicke

Unbeschwert. Glücklich.

Das waren Gefühle, die Tifa schon lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte.

Doch nun, da alles endgültig vorbei war, verspürte sie sie wieder. Endlich war es vorbei. Endlich waren Jenova, Sephiroth und seine Schergen besiegt.

Und endlich hatten sie einen Weg gefunden, die vom Geostigma erkrankten Kinder wieder gesund zu machen.

Heute waren zwar noch nicht alle Kinder gekommen, doch Tifa und ihre Freunde würden sich ab morgen dafür einsetzen, die verbliebenen aufzusuchen.Doch sie wusste genau, dass das schlimmste nun vorbei war.

Sie würden es schaffen. Mit Sicherheit.

Tifa legte den Lappen, mit dem sie die Theke der Bar 'Zum 7. Himmel' gewischt hatte, zur Seite, holte noch ein paar saubere Gläser aus der Vitrine hinter sich und stellte sie schließlich auf der Theke ab.

„Hey, kann ich dir irgendwie zur Hand gehen?" Tifa drehte sich um.

Reno stand mit seinem süffisanten grinsen vor der Theke und sah sie nun mit einem Ausdruck in den Augen an, der ihr verriet, dass er es nicht ganz ernst meinte.

„Nein, nein. Schon gut", antwortete sie trotzdem, „wir sind ja heute nicht viele."

Reno grinste sie noch etwas breiter an, bis er mit einem „wenn du meinst" zu Rude zurückkehrte, um noch ein bisschen weiter zu plaudern.

Tifa sah sich in ihrer Bar um. Sie war schon ziemlich überrascht gewesen, als ihre ganzen alten Freunde heute in die Stadt gekommen waren, um gemeinsam das Weapon Bahamut-Sin zu besiegen.

Vor dem heutigen Tag hatte sie sie zwei Jahre lang nicht gesehen.

Umso größer war nun jedoch ihre Freude darüber, dass alle zum Abschluss des Tages mit in ihre Bar gekommen waren. Reno, Rude, Yuffie, Vincent, Cait Sith, Cid, Barret und sogar Nanaki; alle waren gekommen und sprachen nun darüber, wie sie die letzten zwei Jahre verbracht hatten.

Tifa sah sich jeden von ihnen an. Cait Sith lieferte sich gerade mit Red XII einen Faustkampf mit Yuffie.

Cid und Barret tranken um die Wette und obwohl sie ziemlich viel vertrugen, rechnete Tifa damit, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis Cid von seinem Stuhl kippte, während Reno an seiner schwarzen Brille rumfummelte und Rude immer noch nach seinem Schädel fühlte, der vor ein paar Stunden erst ein Steinblock abbekommen hatte.

Jeder schien glücklich. Bis ihr Blick an Cloud hängen blieb.

Dieser saß mit dem Gesicht der Theke zugewandt, am hintersten Tisch der Bar und redete mit Vincent. Sie wusste, dass der heutige Tag ihn ziemlich geschafft haben musste, und ja, er sah wirklich müde und kaputt aus. War auch schließlich kein Wunder.

Aber dennoch schien er sich nicht so richtig zu freuen. Sie sah kein lächeln auf seinem Gesicht während er mit Vincent sprach. Seine Gesichtszüge schienen immer noch angespannt und kalt.

So kalt, wie er schon die ganzen letzten zwei Jahre gewesen war.

Sie wusste, weshalb er sich so benahm. Sie konnte ihm auch nachfühlen, aber trotzdem stimmte es nicht, was er die letzten zwei Jahre gepredigt hatte und immer wiederholt hatte, wie einen Aufsatz, den er auswendig gelernt hatte.

Es stimmte nicht, dass er für niemanden von Nutz war. Er war eher das Gegenteil.

Schließlich hatte er mit ihr den Strife Lieferservice eröffnet, er hatte heute erneut Sephiroth besiegt und die meisten Kinder vom Geostigma befreit. Ohne ihn wäre es nie so weit gekommen.

Hatte er das nach dem heutigen Tag denn immer noch nicht begriffen?

Cloud war wichtig, nicht zuletzt für sie selbst. Sie kannte ihn seit ihrer Kindheit... er war der beste Freund, den man sich vorstellen konnte. Ein Leben ohne ihn konnte sie sich gar nicht mehr vorstellen.

Plötzlich sah Tifa, dass Clouds Blick von Vincent zur Theke wechselte. Als er sah, dass Tifa ihn anstarrte, starrte er zurück.

Unweigerlich würde Tifa rot, ohne es jedoch wahr zu nehmen. Er sah sie durchgängig an. Er lächelte weder, noch tat er etwas anderes.

Warum unterbrach er den Blickkontakt nicht?

Tifa kannte ihn nun schon so lange, doch trotzdem war sie immer wie hypnotisiert wenn sie in seine Augen sah. Das Eisblau seiner Augen, auch wenn er noch so weit von der Theke entfernt war, stach durch den Raum.

Nie hatte sie auch nur ähnliche Augen wie seine gesehen.

Plötzlich geschah etwas, was sie noch mehr wunderte, als dass er sie so eindringlich ansah: Er lächelte.

Er lächelte genau in ihre Richtung. Cloud hatte heute zwar schon einmal gelächelt, direkt nachdem er aus dem Lebensstrom wieder entstanden war, aber das lächeln hatte allen seinen Freunden gegolten.

Doch nun schien er nur ihr dieses lächeln zu schenken. Plötzlich wurde ihr richtig warm ums Herz.

Als sie plötzlich entdeckte, dass Vincent mittlerweile ziemlich verwirrt ebenfalls in ihre Richtung sah, lächelte sie Cloud perplex zurück, immer noch nicht bemerkend, dass ihre Wangen nun in etwa die Farbe von Renos Haaren angenommen hatten.

Schnell griff sie wieder nach ihren Lappen, um die völlig saubere Theke abzuwischen.

Als sie nach kurzer Zeit wieder hoch sah, sah sie, wie sich etwas merkwürdiges abspielte. Cloud sah sie nun nicht mehr an, sondern sprach erneut mit Vincent.

Dieser musste anscheinend irgendetwas gesagt haben, dass Cloud wieder genauso eiskalt dreinblicken ließ, wie noch vor ein paar Minuten.

Cloud antwortete ihm lautstark, doch da alle anderen in der Bar in ihren eigenen lautstarken Gesprächen vertieft waren, hörten sie seinen Ausbruch nicht.

Ruckartig stand Cloud auf und verließ, jedoch nicht mit wütenden sondern eher mit ruhigen Schritten die Bar. Tifa konnte sich absolut keinen Reim darauf machen, was passiert war.

Sie war noch nie dabei gewesen, wie Cloud einen seiner Freunde lautstark seine Meinung sagte. Außerdem war das überhaupt nicht seine Art. Er schätzte jeden seiner Freunde.

Tifa warf ihren Lappen ins Waschbecken und ging auf den Tisch zu, an dem immer noch Vincent saß.

Währenddessen hörte sie einen schweren Gegenstand hinter sich zu Boden fallen und lautes lachen von Barret. „Was hat er? Warum war er so wütend?" fragte sie Vincent, als sie an seinem Tisch angekommen war, doch er antwortete nur: „Keine Ahnung, Tifa."

Es schien ihr jedoch, als würde er mit sich kämpfen, ein Grinsen zurückzuhalten. Mit einem letzten verwirrten Blick zu Vincent ging Tifa eilig auf die Tür zu und verließ die Bar.

Sofort sah sie sich um und versuchte etwas durch die tiefe Dunkelheit zu erkennen, doch vergebens.

„Cloud?" fragte sie nach einiger Zeit in die Umgebung hinein, doch niemand antwortete. Seufzend ging sie wieder zurück zur Tür und legte ihre rechte Hand auf die Türklinke.

„Ich bin hier."

Tifa drehte sich um. Clouds Stimme war von der Wand rechts neben ihr gekommen. Er war also doch noch nicht gegangen?

Sie konnte ihn nicht erkennen, denn er hatte sich tief in der Dunkelheit versteckt.

Sie ging in die Richtung aus der seine Stimme gekommen war und so langsam hatten sich ihre Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt, sodass sie ihn erkennen konnte.

Seine Füße standen etwas abseits von der Wand, während sein Rücken sich an diese lehnte. Sein Blick war gen Boden gerichtet, er sah ihr nicht einmal ins Gesicht als sie vor ihm zu stehen kam.

Einen Moment lang wusste sie nicht, was sie sagen sollte und er schien nicht an einem Gespräch mit ihr interessiert zu sein.

„Hat Vincent dich beleidigt?"

Cloud antwortete nicht sofort. Tifa musterte ihn. Wie hatte er vor kurzem noch so wärmend lächeln können, wenn er nun wieder eiskalt war?

„Nein. Warum sollte er?" antwortete er schließlich.

„Ich hab von der Theke aus gesehen, wie du ihm lautstark deine Meinung gesagt hast." Fuhr sie fort.

„Ach... das war nichts wichtiges. Ich bin nur kurz raus gegangen, weil ich..." er schien nicht zu wissen, wie er den Satz beenden sollte und so beendete sie ihn für ihn.

„... einen Moment allein sein wollte?"

Wieder reagierte Cloud vorerst nicht, doch schließlich nickte er.

Stille legte sich über die beiden und keiner von ihnen konnte oder wollte etwas sagen. Das einzige was zu hören war, waren die lauten Stimmen und das lachen aus der Bar.

Doch plötzlich hörten sie die Geräusche eines Motorrades. Tifa fuhr herum und Cloud hob den Blick. Das Motorrad kam weiter in ihre Richtung und die Geräusche des Motorrades wurden immer lauter, bis schließlich jemand mit ungeheurer Schnelligkeit an ihnen vorbeisauste und das Motorrad direkt vor der Bar abstellte.

Tifa und Cloud waren immer noch etwas weiter entfernt, doch Tifa konnte erkennen, dass es eine Frau war. Ihre Haare konnten dunkelbraun sein, aber genauso gut war es auch möglich, dass sie schwarz waren. In der Dunkelheit konnte man das nicht genau sagen.

Gerade als Tifa merkte, dass diese Frau, wer auch immer sie war, ziemlich hübsch war, drehte sich diese nach dem beiden um. Sie lächelte, und als sie die beiden erkannte, fing sie plötzlich an zu grinsen.

Danach fiel ihr Blick wieder auf die Bar und nach wenigen Sekunden war sie in der Bar verschwunden. Für Tifa war es ziemlich unverständlich, warum die Frau sie so dermaßen angelächelt hatte.

Sie dachte einen Moment darüber nach, in die Bar zurückzugehen, da die Frau sicher etwas zu trinken haben wollte, doch dann fiel ihr Blick wieder zurück auf Cloud.

Tifa musterte ihren Freund aus Kindheitstagen noch einmal genauer, während er stillschweigend an der Wand gelehnt blieb und seine blonden Haare sich im Wind bewegten. Nun, da sie vor ihm stand, sah sie mehr denn je wie ausgelaugt er war und sie konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass er nun nichts anderes mehr wollte, als Ruhe und ein paar Stunden Schlaf.

Doch genauso wie noch vor ein paar Minuten in der Bar schien ihn irgendetwas tief zu bedrücken.

Tifa trat noch etwas weiter hervor und legte ihre rechte Hand auf seine linke Schulter.

„Hey, sei nicht so bedrückt! Wir haben es endlich geschafft. Jenova und Sephiroth sind endgültig besiegt und fast alle Kinder, die vom Geostigma erkrankt waren, sind nun geheilt! Ohne dich hätten wir das nicht geschafft. Du solltest dich mit uns freuen!" sagte sie und versuchte ihn damit endlich wieder aufzuheitern.

Cloud seufzte tief und dann, zum ersten Mal seit ihr Gespräch begonnen hatte, sah er zu ihr auf.

Seine eiskalten blauen Augen sahen genau in die ihren. Es war nur ein Bruchteil einer Sekunde, aber sie meinte in seinen Augen ein Anflug von Enttäuschung sehen zu können.

Plötzlich lächelte er wieder, aber sein lächeln wirkte eher gequält. Tifa war nun vollends verwirrt.

Hatte sie irgendetwas falsches gesagt?

„Sicher hast du recht." Antwortete er schließlich, während er ihr immer noch ununterbrochen in die Augen sah. Erneut verspürte Tifa eine Wärme die sich in ihrem Körper ausbreitete, mit der sie aber nichts anfangen konnte.

Sie kannte Cloud schon seit Jahren und er hatte sie schon öfters auf diese Weise angesehen, doch warum schien dann plötzlich alles anders und verkehrt?

Vorsichtig griff er nach ihrer rechten Hand, die noch immer auf seiner linken Schulter ruhte und legte sie von seiner Schulter ab. Als er ihre Hand in die seine nahm, schien ein Stromstoß durch ihre Finger zu laufen.

Was war hier nur los?

Ohne eine Pause gemacht zu haben, sah sie immer noch in seine faszinierenden Augen, bis ihr die Situation plötzlich peinlich bewusst wurde und sie den Blick vom ihm löste.

„Lass... lass uns wieder rein gehen. Die anderen warten sicher schon." Sagte sie und hatte endlich wieder an Fassung gewonnen.

Er sah sie immer noch an, doch sie drehte sich um und lief geradewegs auf die Tür ihrer Bar zu.

Was war das gerade gewesen? Was hatte sie da gespürt?

Als sie die Tür öffnete und sie für Cloud aufhalten wollte, bemerkte sie, dass er ihr nicht gefolgt, sondern noch genau auf derselben Stelle von eben stehen geblieben war und auf den Boden starrte.

„Cloud?" fragte sie vorsichtig. Ohne ihr zu antworten ging er auf sie zu und würdigte ihr keinen weiteren Blick. Verwirrt sah sie ihn an.

Gerade als er an ihr vorbei zurück in die Bar laufen wollte, griff sie nach seinem Arm.

Wieder sahen sie sich in die Augen, doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, befreite er sich kurzerhand von ihrem Griff, obwohl er dabei nicht aggressiv vorging und ging ohne eine weitere Bemerkung zurück in die Bar.

Tifa war immer noch verwirrt, aber so langsam wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie ebenfalls lieber in die Bar zurückkehren sollte.

Sie öffnete die Tür und hätte sie auf dem Boden gesehen, wäre sie garantiert direkt in Cloud reingelaufen, denn dieser stand noch immer in der Türschwelle und schien sich etwas anzusehen, was ihn amüsierte.

Tifa konnte sich absolut nicht vorstellen, was das sein könnte, doch als sie ihren Blick von Cloud anwandte und sich in der Bar umsah, erging es ihr nicht anders.

Vincent trug die Frau, die ihr Motorrad vor ein paar Minuten vor der Bar abgestellt hatte, auf seiner rechten Schulter. Sie und Reno hatten sich anscheinend gerade ziemlich grinsend angesehen.

Doch bevor Tifa überlegen konnte, was hier los war, verschwand Vincent mit ihr nach draußen und schloss die Tür mit der linken Hand hinter sich.

Reno stand nach wie vor mitten im Raum und es schockierte Tifa ein wenig, als sie etwas genauer in sein Gesicht sah.

Sein linkes Auge war rot und geschwollen, dass andere hatte eine merkwürdige blaue Farbe angenommen, genauso wie auch seine rechte Wange.

Je länger Tifa ihn ansah, desto komischer sah er aus.

Er starrte mit förmlich leuchtenden Augen an die Decke und verlautete etwas, jedoch schien es eher wie ein laut gesprochener Gedanke: „Was für ne Frau!"

Die ganze Situation, obwohl Tifa nicht genau verstand, was in den letzten Minuten hier wohl bloß passiert war, schien einfach nur zum Brüllen komisch.

„Was ist denn mit dir passiert?" fragte Cloud und auch er schien kurz davor zu lachen, was Tifa immer noch etwas verwunderte.

Sie selbst konnte sich jedoch kein lachen mehr verkneifen und als sie noch einmal auf seine rechte Wange blickte, fügte sie hinzu: „Die Liebe hat zugeschlagen, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes!"


	2. Alec

Hey +grins+

Sorry das ich so lange nicht gepostet habe, aber irgendwie wollte nicht so, wie ich wollte.

Layka: Vielen Dank +lächel+. Ja das trifft es auf den Punkt, was du gesagt hast xD

Ich weiß auch, dass es so leichter ist zu lesen, wenn es so viele Absätze wie möglich gibt. Aber an dem Tag, an dem ich das erste Kapitel hier postete, war ich grad mal zwei Tage oder so hier und kam mit der Technik und so noch nicht so ganz klar, besonders wo hier ja alles auf Englisch ist. Na ja, ich habs mal versucht, besser zu machen +lächel+

Flügelschlag 1

"Dat waren fünfe. Viere Anzug, ein weiß Kittel. Sie kamen in nem schwarzen Gelängewagen und waren och schwer bewoffnet.

Na… Miranda war zusammen mit ihrem Sohn hinterm Haus.

Sie hat noch mit Nachbarn unterhalten als Joel fellend zu ihr kam un rumjaulte, dat böse Menschen sich nähern würden, er spüre dat ganz jenau. Da trug Miranda ihn ins Haus.

Die Nachbarn sahen zu, wie die Männers gewaltsam ins Haus eindrangen, die hörten Joel bitterlich weinen un Miranda soll sicke mit Zauber gegen die Eindringlinge gewehrt haben.

Aber sie war zu schwach. Zwei Männer die ihr zur Hilfe wollten wurden von den Männern niederstreckt.

Da wagte es niemand mehr, sich denen och nur zu nähern. Dat soll Miranda gelungen sein, zwei von de Männer auszuschalten und nach draußen zu fliehen.

Ihren Sohnemann fest umschlungen rannt sie in den Wald. Doch die Männer holten sie ein und verletzten sie schwer. Sie broch zusammen aber noch imma soll sie Joel fest an sich gedrückt haben… bis zu letzt.

Als eine von de Männer Joel an sich riss und die bewusstlose Miranda wegtrat, soll Joel ausflippt sein. Angeblich hat er sie mit schwarzen Rauch umgehüllt un rief och Monster die aussem Boden geschossen kamen… angeblich. Dat is wohl die Fantasie mit den Leuten durchgangen.

Joel issen ganz normaler Junge von 10 Jahren!

Der kann doch keener Flügge was.

Achjoa und die sachten also nu die Augenzeugen dat der weiß Kittel ihn betäubt haben soll kurz bevor die Monster den letzten Anzug angriffen.

Der hat Joel dann an sicke genommen und in den Wagen gebracht. Da Miranda wieder bei Bewusstsein gewesen sein… sie streckt die Hand nachdem Wagen aus und weinte.

Der Kittel grinst un sagte, Miranda sollte abschied nehmen von ihrer Illusion dat ihr Sohn ein normales Leben führen könnte, jeder sähe nur seinen Vater in ihm, Miranda sei eine Närrin meinte der. Dann stieg er ein und sie fuhren wech, auf nimmer Wiedersehen.

Die Dorfleute kümmerten siche um Miranda und de Wunden… allet weitere weißte ja. Tut mir leid, dat dat nur so grobe Informationen sind, aber dat war net möglich da genaueres in Erfahrung zu bringen.

Ach, übrigens soll det Miranda schon wieder besser gehen… Is bei dir allet soweit klar, Alec?"

"… danke für deine Hilfe. Ich lade dich mal auf einen Drink ein."

"Da willste also echt dahinter her? Icke meine…?"

"Das geht dich nichts an….."

"…entschuldige. Dat is deene Entscheidung. Aber komm heil zurück, hörste?"

"Ja. Das werde ich. Bitte hab ein Auge auf Miranda und sag mir Bescheid wenn ihr Zustand sich verändert."

"Dat hat´ ich vor. " "Danke… ich stehe in deiner Schuld, alter Freund…"

Seufzend klappte Alec ihr Handy zu und steckt es zurück in ihre Seitentasche. Ihr Blick schweifte über die vorbeigehenden Menschen.

Es war langer her, als sie das letzte mal so da saß in einem Café. Sehr lange… damals, als ER ihren Weg gekreuzt hatte.

Blind links hatte Miranda sich in ihn verliebt… sie war wirklich naiv, aber so war sie schon immer... Sie war nicht dumm… sie suchte immer nach den guten Dingen in den Menschen… sie war wirklich naiv.

Alec schüttelte den Kopf und grinste. War wirklich Miranda naiv gewesen? So hatte doch auch Alec ihn gemocht… jedoch wagte sie es nicht, ihre Gefühle zu zulassen.

Sie nippte an ihrem Glas und trank den letzten tropfen daraus. Immer wieder schwirrten in Alecs´ Kopf die Worte von Miranda; "Ich wünsche mir nur, das Joel ein normales leben führen kann… spielen… wie ein ganz gewöhnlicher Junge. " … Alec hatte sich gleich nachdem sie von den Geschehnissen erfahren hatte, auf den Weg gemacht um nach Miranda zu sehen.

Es ist bereits fünf Tage her doch ihr kam es vor, als würde sie gerade aus ihrem Zimmer treten und erneut Mirandas´ flehen hören… Alec… ich flehe dich an… beschütze ihn. Nimm dich seiner an. Ich flehe dich an… er ist ein guter Junge

Und SEIN Sohn. Hatte Alec gedanklich ergänzt. Joel… Sie hat ihn kaum gesehen, ein zwei mal. Er war ne Heulsuse. Daran konnte sie sich gut erinnern.

Er war nicht wie sein Vater, ganz und gar nicht. Aber wer weiß, was aus ihm werden würde, würden sie auch seine Seele brechen wie sie es bei seinem Vater getan hatten…

In Tausende von kleinen Scherben… Alec schüttelte sich wie ein nasser Hund und stand auf. Sie schob den Stuhl bei Seite und streckte unbedacht ihren Hintern aus. Der Mann hinter ihr, einer von diesen Snobs, nahm es als Aufforderung und kniff ihr in den Hintern;

"Wohin des Weges schönes Kind?" Alec schnappte sich seine Hand und brach sie. Der Mann schrie auf vor Schmerz.

Alec grinste; "In ein paar Wochen ist das wieder verheilt. Ein sauberer Bruch, nichts von Bedeutung. Vielleicht ziehst du ja Lehren daraus mein Lieber."

Da fiel ihr seine Geldbörse auf, sie nahm das Geld hinaus, warf die Börse gegen den Mann und grinste "Lehrgeld." dann ging sie.

Neben dem Café hatte sie ihr Motorrad abgestellt. Sie wollte sich gerade darauf setzen als sie ein kleines verwahrlostes Mädchen an der Mauer gegenüber entdeckt das versuchte sich zu verstecken.

Alec trat an sie heran und übergab ihr die Börse: " Nimm sie ruhig. Teil mit den anderen, holt euch etwas zu essen, Kleidung und Decken, hörst du?" das Mädchen nickte und drückte die Börse fest an sich: "habt vielen Dank! Ihr seid wunderschön und gut… Seid ihr ein Engel?"

"Nein, meine Kleine." Alec lächelte unbeholfen.

Dann nickte sie und setzte sich auf ihr Motorrad. Setzte sich ihre Brille auf und fuhr davon. Das Mädchen sah ihr nach bis Alec zwischen den Stadtruinen verschwunden war.

Sie dachte an die Worte des Mädchens… "Engel… ich und ein Engel? Ich bin ja nicht einmal mehr ein Mensch… hm… da fällt mir ein, vielleicht weiß er etwas!" schnell drehte sie ab und verursachte dabei beinahe einen Unfall.

An ihrem Ziel angekommen, stieg sie vom Motorrad hinunter und trat ein "Zum 7. Himmel…" murmelte sie und lachte unweigerlich.

So was kitschiges.

Als sie zur Seite sah, sah sie zwei Leute draußen vor der Bar stehen. Ein junger Mann mit blondem Haar und eine Frau mit langem dunklen Haar.

Unweigerlich erweckten sie den Anschein eines Pärchens. "Das erklärt den Titel" dachte sich Alec und lachte nun noch mehr.

Nun trat sie ein. Die Bar war nur spärlich besucht. Einige der Gäste kamen ihr bekannt vor.

Plötzlich sprang Caith Sith wie ein Irrer auf; "Alec! Wie schön dich zu sehen! Kommst du mich suchen? " Alec lachte und fing die verrückt gewordene Katze auf. Sie betrachtete Caith Sith und begann ihn durch zu kitzeln, dieser lachte laut.

Schließlich setzte Alec ihn auf dem Boden ab. Als sie sich aufrichtete, stand ein anderer Mann vor ihr. Er schien noch recht jung und grinste frech. Er hatte langes rotes Haar. Am Kopf stand es ihm ab.

Karottenkopf… dachte Alec und lächelte.

Sein Blick sprach Alec zu, klar und frech. Wie die Augen eines kleinen Kindes.

Er packte Alec an die Schulter und lächelte sie fordernd an; "Kann ich behilflich sein?"

"Nein, danke. Eher nicht." Sagte sie, plötzlich wurde ihr schwindelig und sie klappte zur Seite. Dem Karottenkopf gelang es gerade noch sie aufzufangen.

Nur zu gerne drückte er sie fest an sich. "Du erdrückst sie noch." kommentierte ein Mann in Anzug, ein Klatzkopf mit Sonnenbrille. Nun war Vincent aufgestanden und trat an die beiden heran.

Er legte seine rechte Hand auf Alecs Stirn; "Du hast Fieber…" sagte er sanft und mit Besorgnis. Alec seufzte laut; "Nichts besonderes… ich habe lange nicht geschlafen. Ich bin seid fünf tagen pausenlos unterwegs." Der Rotschopf schaute sie entsetzt an.

Schließlich seufzte er und lächelte erneut. Er näherte sich Alecs Gesicht so sehr, das man denken könnte, ihre Nasen würden sich duellieren wollen;

"Ich habe mich euch noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Mein Name ist Reno. Und ihr heißt also Alec? Es ist mir eine Ehre eine so wunderschöne Frau wie euch kennen zu lernen…" während er das sagte, glitt er mit seiner Hand ihre Hüfte entlang… und schließlich streichelte er ganz zufällig ihren Hintern.

Alec lächelte und küsste Reno auf die Wange. Der Rest schaute etwas irritiert drein. Vincent ahnte jedoch böses. Reno, dem Siegesrauschens nahe, lächelte und malte sich bereits eine interessante Nacht aus.

Jedoch krallte sich Alec plötzlich seine Brille, zog sie von seinem Gesicht weg und ließ sie auf seine Augen zurück Schwipsen.

Reno verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel nach hinten. Er hielt sich die Hände vor dem Gesicht.

Alec türmte siegesfroh über ihm. Oder besser, sie saß auf seinem Oberkörper. Sie grinste und wollte ihn tadeln, da meinte Vincent; "Alec.. Er hat es doch nur gut gemeint. Du musst lernen dein Temperament zu zügeln" daraufhin bemerkte sie, das sie zu weit gegangen war.

Reno hatte wirklich Schmerzen. Schnell beugte sie sich über ihn und strich ihm über seine Hände.

"Entschuldige… bitte… zeig mir dein Gesicht, das muss gekühlt werden." Langsam nahm Reno seine Hände weg. Alec setzte ihm seine Brille ab.

Um die Augen waren die knall roten Abdrücke der Brille. Vorsichtig berührte sie die Abdrücke " Tut es sehr weh?"

"Wenn Vincent was sagt, wird sie fromm wie ein Lamm." bemerkte Caith Sith und lachte.

Doch allein Alecs böser blick daraufhin ließ Caith Sith erstarren und fürchten. Vincent kicherte.

Sie wandte sich denn anderen zu; "Kann jemand was zu kühlen besorgen?" Der Glatzkopf lachte; "Dem geht's schon wieder bestens." Alec war verwundert.

Natürlich wollte sie sich selbst vergewissern. Als sie sich Reno zu wandte, schoss dieser nach vorne und küsste sie flüchtig; "Keine Angst, ich bin ein Kämpfer, so was macht mir nichts aus meine Süße."

Da verging Alec alles. Sie holte aus und verpasste Reno so eine, das er das Gesicht auf der anderen Seite sitzen hatte.

"Ich brrrrrrrrrring dich um!" schrie sie und wollte auf ihn los. Doch Vincent hielt sie zurück.

Er schmiss sie sich über die Schulter, wie einen Sack und wandte sich Reno zu; "So geht man nun wirklich nicht mit einer Dame um…"

Caith Sith lachte; "Dame? Redest du von Alec?"

Da blitzten Alecs Augen förmlich auf. Sie machte lediglich eine Handbewegung, aber währenddessen schoss ein Messer aus ihrem Ärmel.

Der Caith Sith an hand seines Umhanges an die Pinwand der Bar heftete.

"Vergebung!!" schrie dieser panisch. Die anderen lachten. Als Reno sich aufrichtete war eines seiner Augen rot von der Brille, das andere wurde blau, wie auch seine Wange die Angeschwollen war.

Vincent trug sie zur Tür hinaus und warf noch ein letztes "Bis bald" in die Bar zu seinen alten Freunden. Alec ließ beschämt den Kopf hängen.

Doch da stand Reno schnell auf und stellte sich schnell hinter Vincent um mit Alec reden zu können; "Sehen wir uns wieder?" er hatte etwas panisches in der Stimme.

Er schien wirklich Angst zu haben, das sie sich nicht wieder sehen würden. Alec verstand nicht warum, immer hin war er wegen ihr so zu gerichtet. Sie lächelte und ihre Augen strahlten; "Ja das werden wir… bestimmt"

Daraufhin war Vincent mit ihr verschwunden.

Reno sah in den Sternenhimmel und lächelte; "Was für ne Frau!" sagte er stolz.

Das Pärchen ging zurück in die Bar, sie sahen Reno verwundert an. "Was ist denn mit dir passiert?" fragte der Blonde.

"Die Liebe hat zugeschlagen im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes!" rief eine junge Frau mit kurzem dunklem Haar.

Alle lachten.


	3. Gedanken und Gefühle

Ja, also hier is mal wieder n neues Chap. An sich geschieht alles, wie schon im ersten Kapitel gesagt, immer abwechselnd doch dieser Teil ist eine Ausnahme. Meine Freundin und ich hatten beide nicht viel zu schreiben, und deswegen haben wir aus unseren beiden kurzen Teilen ein Chap zusammengestellt.

Layka: Nochmals danke +lächel+. Meine Freundin hat sich richtig darüber gefreut, das sie dir gefällt.

_**Gespräche und Gefühle**_

Alec ließ die Beine vom Ast hinunter baumeln und starrte auf den weit entfernten Boden.

Vincent lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an den Stamm des Baumes und stützte sich mit den Füßen auf dem Ast auf dem auch Alec saß, ab. Er betrachtete den Mond.

Beide schwiegen.

Plötzlich durchbrach Vincent die Stille. "Mach nicht den Fehler und verliebe dich in ihn. " Alec antwortete nicht. Nun musterte er Alec. Ihr Dunkelbraunes Haar wirkte im Wind schwarz. Nur stellenweise war es durch den Mond etwas heller.

Es wehte leicht mit dem Wind und umspielte ihren Körper. Ihre Haut schien im Mondlicht weiß… ein schöner Kontrast. Ihre Blauen Augen sahen gequält aus, wie von Schmerz geplagt, noch immer war ihr Blick fest auf den Boden gerichtet. Sie schwieg.

Dann öffnete sie den Mund als wolle sie etwas sagen sie schnappte nach Luft doch dann schloss sie den Mund schnell wieder und presste ihren Unterkiefer an ihre linke Schulter, die Augen wie den Mund kniff sie fest zusammen.

Schließlich schüttelte sie den Kopf. Und lockerte ihre Haltung auf; "Keine Angst. Ein solcher Fehler unterläuft mir kein zweites Mal."

Vincent nickte, er schien jedoch nicht wirklich beruhigt.

Mit einem Stoß drückte er den Rücken vom Stamm. Er stellte sich neben Alec; "…warum hast du nach mir gesucht?" fragte er und schaute sie direkt an.

Sie reagierte nicht, nicht aus böser Absicht sondern sie war in Gedanken und hatte Vincents Frage einfach nicht gehört.

So packte er sie beim Arm und zog sie zu sich hoch. Nun erst fiel ihm auf, wie leicht sie war, obwohl er sie vorher doch hierher getragen hatte.

Sie war auch kleiner als er. Gerade mal bis zur Brust, Anfang Hals ging sie ihm. Alec wirkte noch immer niedergeschlagen.

Vincent gefiel das nicht… er mochte sie so nicht sehen. Eine Windböe schlug Vincents roten, zerrissenen Umhang hoch, sodass er die beiden umhüllte.

Plötzlich schlug Alec den Umhang zurück, griff sich fest in seinem Oberteil und starrte dem perplexen Vincent in die Augen.

"Ich brauche deine Hilfe! Irgendwer hat Joel… hat den kleinen… an sich gerissen! Ich muss ihn zurück holen bevor…"

Ihr Selbstbewusstsein schien sich wieder zu verflüchtigen, "…bevor…. bevor…." sie wagte es nicht weiter zu sprechen.

"Dieser Joel ist…. Der Sohn von Miranda, nicht wahr?" fragte Vincent und betrachtete erneut den Mond. "Ja… " antwortete Alec und wand den Blick von ihm ab.

Vincent seufzte, als wäre er in einem Verdacht bestätigt worden; "Wieso kettest du dich so sehr an sie?"

Ihre Augen weiteten sich wie im Schock, sie ließ von Vincent ab und drehte ihm den Rücken zu: "…mich an sie ketten?"

Sie drehte sich erneut zu ihm herum, ihre Augen waren feucht, sie verkniff sich die Tränen und schaute ihn gequält aber durchdringend an.

Es wirkte, als hätte Vincent eine Art Schutzhülle durchbrochen, unter der sie ihre Gefühle verborgen hielt.

Erschrocken sah er sie an. Was hatte er getan?

Er fasste sich wieder, näherte sich Alec langsam und umfasste mit den Händen ihre Schultern; "Du kettest dich an sie und nur du kannst dich von diesen Ketten lösen. Du brauchst dir das nicht anzutun denn ihr habt nichts mehr gemein…"

Alec unterbrach ihn; "Nichts gemein?! Sie haben mich damals aus ihr erschaffen! Ich bin nichts weiter als eine billige Kopie! Ich bin nur ein lebendiges Ersatzteillager! Wenn die Krankheit schlimmer werden sollte, wollten sie ihr mein Herz einpflanzen! Ich sollte für sie sterben!"

Ihre Tonlage hatte sich immer mehr gesteigert sie hatte ihn förmlich angeschrieen, sich von ihm gelöst, wild mit den Armen umher geschlagen und schließlich brach sie weinend zusammen.

Alles kam in ihr hoch, wie sie damals das erste mal auf Miranda traf, was für ein Schock es gewesen war, zu erfahren das sie nur ein Klon war das niemand sich für sie interessierte.

Ihr einziger Wert, der Grund ihrer Existenz war, Miranda ein Herz zu schenken?

Der Schmerz war unerträglich… Alec hasste Mirandas Eltern dafür, sie beschimpfte sie… so etwas abartiges…

War Alec nur ein Ding für sie? Nur ein einfacher Gebrauchsgegenstand….?

Doch Miranda tat als seien sie Freundinnen, immer war sie nett zu ihr und lächelte sie an… das alles machte Alec wahnsinnig.

So entschloss man sich, sie in Kälteschlaf zu versetzen um zu verhindern das sie jemanden etwas antat. Als Miranda 21 war, wurde ihre Krankheit schlimmer.

So wurde beschlossen, Alec zurück zu holen, damit diese ihr Schicksal erfüllte und Miranda ein neues Herz gab… doch kurz nachdem man den Auftauungsprozess gestartet hatte, war Mirandas Krankheit verschwunden. Sie war vollkommen geheilt.

Da man nun keine Verwendung für sie hatte, schenkten die Eltern Alec den Forschern. Diese führten perverse Experimente an ihr durch, nach dem Leitbild Hojos, jedoch ohne Zellen von Jenova zu verpflanzen.

Denn sie stellten fest, das in Alec eine andere Kraft ruhte, die sie durch das erwachen aus dem Kälteschlaf zum Vorschein brachten. Zudem war der Alterungsprozess ihres Körpers angehalten worden, ähnlich wie bei Vincent. Dies war wohl unter anderem der Grund für die tiefe Verbindung der beiden zueinander.

Es war niemand anderes als Sephiroth der sie aus der Gefangenschaft befreite. Angeblich Stellvertretend für ShinRa…

Die Erinnerungen strömten in sie ein, sie fühlte sich als sei sie in ein endloses schwarzes Loch gefallen. Doch dann schoss Vincent mit einem lauten Knall einen Schuss aus seinem Gewehr gen Himmel ab.

Durch den Knall war Alec vollkommen aus ihren Gedanken gerissen und sah starr vor schreck zu Vincent hinauf.

Vincent ging vor ihr auf die Knie: "Denk nicht soviel. Du bist Alexiel, niemand sonst." Sie flüchtete in seine Arme und krallte sich in seiner Kleidung fest.

Er drückte sie fest an sich; "Nicht immer soviel denken, in Ordnung?"

Alec nickte; "Das sagt der richtige…" es klang eindeutig so, als würde sie wieder lächeln.

Es klang nach ihr… Vincent wusste, das er der einzige war, dem sie diese Seite zeigte und es freute ihn machte ihn aber auch nachdenklich.

Plötzlich hob Alec den Kopf , mit ihren klaren hellblauen, noch etwas feuchten Augen sah sie ihm tief in seine roten. Augen so rot wie Rubin, Rubin ist mein Lieblingsstein´ das waren damals ihre ersten Worte zu ihm gewesen.

Damals war sie kaum beim Bewusstsein gewesen und vollkommen entkräftet.

"Keine Zeit zum rumjammern! Wir müssen Joel finden, es wird gleich hell… " sagte Alec. Vincent ließ von ihr ab und stand auf. Auch Alec stand auf.

Plötzlich vollkommen unerwartet küsste sie ihn auf die Wange; "Danke." sagte sie sanft.

Dann wirbelte sie herum und schließlich stand sie erneut mit dem Rücken zu ihm doch diesmal war es anders. "…wenn wir Joel gefunden haben, bringen wir ihn zurück zu Miranda und dann… werde ich die Vergangenheit hinter mir lassen. Ja?" sagte sie, lächelte elegant und schaute dabei frech über die Schulter hinweg zu Vincent.

Dieser lächelte, schüttelte den Kopf und stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte. "Ja… wo beginnen wir?" fragte er und verschränkte die Arme.

"Ich habe da schon so eine Idee." sagte Alec und grinste erneut. Vincent nickte.

Dann zog sie plötzlich an seinem Haar, sodass er sich nach vorn zu ihr beugen musste; "Aber zuerst einmal bringst du mich wieder zu meinem Motorrad ja?"

"Natürlich." antwortete Vincent, schlug seinen Umhang um sie und so waren sie erneut in der Dunkelheit verschwunden.

Doch der Mond schien heller zu scheinen als denn je.

_**Währenddessen in der Bar ‚Zum 7. Himmel':**_

Tifa stellte das Tablett, auf dem sich, so schien es zumindest, Hunderte von Gläsern befanden, neben das Waschbecken und sah hoch.

Cloud stand vor der Tür und verabschiedete sich gerade von den letzten zwei Gästen, die heute in ihrer Bar gewesen waren. Barret und Cid winkten Tifa noch von der offenen Tür aus zu. Lächelnd winkte Tifa zurück und schon waren die beiden so tief in der Dunkelheit verschwunden, dass sie sie nicht mehr sehen konnte.

Sie wandte sich wieder den vielen Gläsern zu, während sie hörte, wie Cloud zurück in die Bar kam und die Tür schloss.

Eigentlich hatte sie keine Lust, jetzt noch die Gläser zu waschen, doch morgen würde sie auch nicht dazu kommen, da sie wahrscheinlich den ganzen Tag damit verbringen würde, die letzen am Geostigma erkrankten Kinder aufzusuchen.

Also ließ sie Wasser in das Waschbecken einlaufen, gab etwas Spülmittel hinzu und machte sich an die Arbeit.

Sie war so damit beschäftigt, dass sie nicht merkte, wie Cloud sie musterte. Er musste schon ca. eine Minute hinten in der Bar gestanden und sie angesehen haben, doch sie bemerkte nichts.

Doch dann hörte sie seine lauten Schritte, die durch seine schweren Schuhe hervorgerufen wurden und plötzlich erinnerte sie sich wieder daran, dass er auch noch da war.

Sie machte dennoch mit ihrer Arbeit weiter während sie über diese Situation nachdachte.

Sie war nun mit Cloud alleine in der Bar. Es war Ladenschluss, niemand außer Ihnen war hier. Sie wusste nicht warum, doch irgendwie ließ dieser Gedanke ihr Herz etwas schneller schlagen, doch sie versuchte, das Gefühl zu ignorieren.

Was sollte das? Warum fühlte sie so, wenn er in ihrer Nähe war? Was hatte das zu bedeuten?

Cloud kam noch näher auf sie zu, bis er vor der Theke stehen blieb.

Tifa sah hoch. Was hatte er vor? Wieder lief sie rot an.

Er streckte seine rechte Hand aus – und nahm ein Lappen, der neben dem Waschbecken lag, in die Hand.

Er drehte sich um und kehrte zu den Tischen zurück.

Tifa seufzte. Doch warum seufzte sie eigentlich? Was hatte sie denn erwartet, dass er tun würde?

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich dem Waschbecken wieder zu, als sie merkte, dass Cloud die Tische abwischte.

„Du brauchst mir nicht helfen." Sagte sie und merkte zu ihrer eigenen Freude, dass sie wieder auf dem Boden der Tatsachen zurückgelangt war.

„Ich tue es aber trotzdem. Ich wüsste sowieso nicht, wo ich jetzt hin sollte." Antwortete er, nach wie vor mit einer kalten Stimme.

Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er vor einer Stunde noch gelacht hatte, als ihr plötzlich wieder einfiel, das Cloud nun wirklich nirgendwo hinkonnte.

Er konnte zwar noch in die Kirche zurückkehren, doch dort befand sich nun der Lebensstrom, der die Kinder wieder gesund machen konnte.

Die Hälfte des Raumes dort stand unter Wasser. Er konnte zwar versuchen dort zu schlafen, doch sie konnte sich ohnehin vorstellen, dass er nur deshalb dort alleine gelebt hatte, weil er nicht wollte dass sie erfuhr, dass er ebenfalls an dem Syndrom leidete.

„Du kannst nicht in die Kirche zurückkehren, nicht war?" fragte sie schließlich.

Cloud hielt mit seinem Putzen inne, seufzte kurz und nickte.

Sie dachte einen Moment nach, fing dann wieder damit an, die Gläser abzuwischen und sagte: „Du kannst hier bleiben."

Glücklicherweise merkte sie nicht, dass Cloud überrascht den Blick hob, denn dann hätte sie sich wahrscheinlich nicht wieder von seinem Augen lösen können.

„Ist das dein Ernst?"

„Ja." Sagte sie bestimmt. Sie konnte nach wie vor nichts mit ihren merkwürdigen Gefühlen anfangen, doch sie hatte nun ein Zimmer frei und sie würde sicher nicht so herzlos sein und ihren alten Freund um 1 Uhr nachts vor die Tür setzten.

„Das Gästezimmer war für Denzel und Marlene bestimmt. Denzel ist mit deiner Hilfe nun wieder gesund und Marlene ist mit Barret nachhause gegangen. Das Zimmer ist frei."

„Das ist wirklich... sehr nett von dir", fing Cloud an und Tifa meinte plötzlich einen Anflug von röte in seinen Wangen zu erkennen, was sie noch mehr verwirrte, als sie eh schon war. „Aber ich..."

„Wenn du nicht willst, kann ich dich natürlich auch vor die Tür werfen, aber ich bezweifele, dass du um 1 Uhr nachts noch irgendwo ein Zimmer findest." Fiel sie ihm ins Wort.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Cloud die Wahrheit in ihren Worten einsah und ein „danke" murmelte.

Den Rest der Nacht sagten sie nichts mehr zueinander. Sie wusch die Gläser und trocknete sie schließlich ab und Cloud wischte die Tische ab und lehrte die Aschenbecher aus.

Sie hoffte die ganze Zeit, dass er noch etwas sagen würde, doch er schien wieder genauso eiskalt zu sein wie er es vor ein paar Stunden bei ihrem Gespräch gewesen war.

Sie dachte über all das nach, was heute geschehen war, doch das, worüber sie am meisten nachdachte, war nicht der zweite Sieg gegen Sephiroth, sondern die ganzen merkwürdigen neuen Gefühle, mit denen sie nichts anfangen konnte.

Die ganze Zeit konnte sie nicht anders, als ab und zu in Clouds Richtung zu sehen und jedes Mal spürte sie wieder dieses Gefühl in sich, dass sie noch nie gespürt hatte. Sie wusste nicht, was es zu bedeuten hatte und je länger sie darüber nachdachte, desto weniger verstand sie sich selbst.

Als sie endlich mit ihrer Sache fertig waren, folgte Cloud ihr zu den Zimmern. Sie bog nach links ab, während er die Treppe noch etwas weiter nach oben ging und rechts abbog.

Bevor Tifa jedoch die Tür ihres Zimmers schloss, hörte sie, wie Cloud etwas murmelte, dass wie ‚Gute Nacht' klang.


	4. Nummer 113

Hier mal wieder ein neues Chap.

layka: Ja, meine Freundin hatte schon Angst gehabt, dass der Leser das vielleicht falsch versteht +grins+ Aber Vincent und Alec sind nicht zusammen, werden nicht zusammen kommen und sind auch nicht verliebt ineinander oder so. Der Grund warum die sich da... naja näher kommen xD, ist der, das die sich so gut verstehen... Naja, feste Freundschaft und so ne xD

_**Nummer 113**_

"Es ist soweit Sir! Kommen sie, schauen sie es sich an!"

Mit eiligen Schritten lief der Mann im weißem Kittel voran. Er wirkte jung. Hatte jedoch bereits schneeweißes, kurzes Haar, das wild von seinem Kopf abstand.

Ihm folgte ein ebenfalls junger Mann. Er hatte langes schwarzes Haar das offen hinunter hing. Ein paar Strähnen hingen ihm im Gesicht. Sein dunkelbraunen Augen wirkten beinahe schwarz, wie die eines Raben. Er war sehr blass und wirkte krank. Besonders betont durch seinen schwarzen Anzug.

In seiner Begleitung waren noch drei weitere Männer in Anzügen, die waren wahre Schränke von Männern, der junge Mann sah unter ihnen wie eine halbe Portion aus.

Neben den drei Männern war auch eine Frau in seiner Gesellschaft. Sie hatte langes hellblondes fast weißes Haar und trug ein langes edles aber dennoch schlichtes Kleid in Rot. Ihre Augen waren Braun, doch von einem hellen, klaren braun.

Sie schritten einem langen Flur entlang, mit Fenstern bis zum Fußboden, die Sonne schien hindurch und schenkte Wärme und Licht doch trotzdem wirkte der Flur kalt.

"Ich habe nicht sonderlich viel Zeit, also achten sie darauf wie sie meine Aufmerksamkeit nutzen." sagte der junge Mann. Er hatte eine tiefe und dennoch klare Stimme. "Selbstverständlich. " antwortete der junge Kittel und verbeugte sich schnell mehrere male hintereinander.

Schließlich bogen sie rechts ab, hinter einer Holztür verbarg sich ein großer Raum mit einem großen Schrank und Sitzgelegenheiten mit dazu passenden Tischen.

Es wirkte wie eine gemütliche Stube. Am Ende dieses Raumes befand sich eine gewöhnliche dunkelbraune Holztür, sie schritten hindurch. Hinter ihr war eine riesige Stahltür die viel mehr einem Tor ähnelte. Ein Mann stand vor der Tür, als er die jungen Herren ankommen sah, verbeugte er sich und machte platz. Zum Öffnen des Tores brauchte es einen Code, der junge Professor tippte diesen so schnell ein, das die anderen die Kombination nicht erkennen konnten. Das Tor öffnete sich. Hinter dem Tor verbarg sich ein Fahrstuhl, sie stiegen ein. In der letzten Etage stiegen sie aus.

Sie befanden sich nun in einem riesigen Forschungslabor.

Überall rannten Angestellte Professoren herum und ihre Assistenten. Alle waren in Stress. Unter ihnen waren einige mit schneeweißem Haar. Ihre Blicke waren leer.

Sie wirkten als wohnte ihnen keine Seele inne. "Wo ist er?" fragte der Herr. "Hier entlang, hier entlang!" rief der junge Professor und winkte sie zu sich. In einer der Kammern die dort zu finden waren, stand eine Liege. Die gesamte Kammer war dunkel, nur eine Lampe war an.

Sie schien auf einen leblosen Körper, den Körper eines kleinen Jungens mit langem silbernem Haar.

"Das ist der Körper Sir. Wir haben ihn aus dem Körper des Jungens gezüchtet. Noch ist er unausgereift. Aber leider fehlen uns die Mittel um…" Der junger Herr erhob das Bein und trat gegen die Liege auf dem der Körper ruhte, er war wütend; "Euch fehlen die Mittel?! Viel mehr fehlt es euch an der nötigen Kompetenz! "erneut trat er gegen die Liege, sie kippte schließlich um.

Panisch rannte der Professor zu dem Körper und hob ihn hoch.

"Dieser Kinderkörper ist seiner Seele unwürdig. Vor allem wo die Fähigkeiten dieses Körpers stark begrenzt sind." sagte plötzlich die Frau.

Der junge Herr holte aus und schlug die Frau nieder; "Nach deiner Meinung hat niemand gefragt! Sorgt dafür, das ihr einen besseren Körper erschafft! Ansonsten…" plötzlich kam ein weiterer Professor hinzu; "Professor! Sie lebt! Nr. 113 lebt! Sie wurde in Midgar gesichtet!"

"Nr. 113??? Unmöglich! Sie wurde exekutiert!"

"Nr. 113?" fragte der junge Herr, es schien als hätte er sich beruhigt.

"Ja… bitte folgt mir…" sagte der neu hinzu gestoßene Professor und führte die Besucher zurück in den großen Raum. Der junge Professor legte den leblosen Körper behutsam zurück auf die Liege und richtete auch sein Haar…

"Dann werde ich dich zu mir nehmen. Aber zuvor suche ich dir eine Seele oder besitzt du vielleicht bereits eine? Dann werde ich dich bald wecken, habe Geduld."

Auf einem Bildschirm riefen sie eine alte Datei auf, es handelte sich um die Datei eines ehemaligen Versuchobjektes, der Nr. 113, es war die Datei von Alec.

Die Augen vom jungem Herr leuchteten; "Sie ist wunderschön!" sagte er und bewunderte sie. "Sie ist lebensgefährlich." ergänzte ein fremder Mann. Er hatte kurzer schwarzes Haar das bereits einige weiße Strähnen inne hatte. Zu dem trug er eine Brille, sein Blick war ernst und sein Gesicht schien emotionslos.

"Doktor Lyon!" sagte der Professor, zitternd als würde ein Geist vor ihm stehen.

"Ich weiß wie ich heiß. Cain du solltest dir diese Frau aus dem Sinn schlagen. Ihre Kraft ist nicht von dieser Welt. Sie ist ein Rachegeist… es ist die Schuld meines Bruders, das sie entkam." "Wie meint ihr das?" fragte der junge Herr.

"… mein Bruder nahm sie an sich. Gleich als er sie das erste mal sah, sah er einen gefallenen Engel in ihr, ein Wesen aus einer anderen Welt. Er war wohl selbst überrascht wie recht er damit behalten sollte. Es ist nicht unbekannt, dass Menschen, die aus dem Kälteschlaf erwachen, die so genannten Dysta, über psychische Fähigkeiten verfügen die bei weitem über das human Level steigen aber ihre Macht war beängstigend. Gleich am ersten Tag tötete sie eine ganze Forschungsgruppe…. Und dazu unbewusst. Allein durch ihre Angst und die Wut die sich in ihrem Kopf gesammelt hatte, stieß sie eine solche Energiewelle aus, das die Köpfe der anwesenden platzten wie reife Früchte. "

Erschrocken sahen sich alle an, das war kein Mensch… das war eine Bestie.

Und dieses Ding lebte noch immer?

Nur der junge Herr schien Feuer und Flamme. "Ich muss sie kennen lernen! Nein, ich will sie besitzen!" er lachte.

Doktor Lyon schlug ihm plötzlich ins Gesicht, sodass Cain zu Boden fiel. "Junge! Schallte deinen Verstand ein. Sie ist ein Monster!"

Cain stand auf. Nun packte er Doktor Lyon am Hals, schmorte diesen und hob ihn mit einer Hand in die Luft; "Waage es nie wieder Hand an mich zu legen alter Mann!" sprach er drohend, dann schmiss er ihn zu Boden.

"Professor! Hier! Da habt ihr ein neues Mittel! Macht was ihr wollt… aber enttäuscht mich kein zweites Mal!…." Cain drehte sich herum zu dem Bildschirm und betrachtete das Bild von Alec. Auf dem Bild hatte sie noch weißes Haar, sie hatte es sich später gefärbt.

Lange sah er sich ihre blauen Augen an. "Sie wird mir gehören. Mir allein."

* * *

"Die Cetera corp. ? Willst du wirklich dorthin zurück?" "Ich habe wohl keine andere Wahl, sie sind diejenigen die mir als erste einfallen. Wenn sie Joel nicht haben, versuchen wir es bei ShinRa. Aber ich bin davon überzeugt das Cetera ihre Finger da im Spiel haben!" sagte Alec fest überzeugt und nickte.

Während sie sich auf Ellione setzte, Ellione war der Name ihres Motorrads. "Nun, Cetera halten sich aus dem Weltgeschehen ziemlich raus. Sie halten sich stets neutral." sprach Vincent und verschränkte die Arme.

Er lehnte sich an die Mauer.

"Das ist nur Äußerlich. Sie erforschen noch immer die Psyche der Dysta. " Alec streckte sich erst einmal und schien es zu genießen.

"Dysta? " fragte Vincent und ging nun auf Alec zu.

"Ja. Dysta sind Menschen die einst aus dem Kälteschlaf erwacht sind. Sie haben alle eines gemein; weißes Haar. Einige von ihnen besitzen besondere psychische Fähigkeiten, haben also somit das humane Level überschritten.

Das sind die so genannten Dysta - meda. Unter ihnen gibt es außerdem verschiedene Ränge.

Der häufigste Rang ist Dysta - meda -Hyde, diese Verfügen nur über eine bestimmte Fähigkeit die sie allerdings vollkommen beherrschen.

Der höchste Rang ist der Dysta - meda - Zero. Über diese Dysta ist vieles unbekannt... Sie verfügen meist über eine so hohe Menge an Energie, das sie mit dieser kaum umgehen können. Oft töten sie unbewusst Menschen, die ihrem Energieimpuls nicht standhalten können. Meist werden sie ‚entsorgt'.

Menschen die erwachen und ihre Seele nicht verloren haben, aber auch keine Fähigkeiten besitzen werden einfach nur Dysta genannt. Aber da man für sie keine Verwendung hat, werden sie meist einfach auf die Welt los gelassen… neben diesen Glückspilzen gibt es dann noch eine andere Form der Dysta… die Dysta - jin. Das sind jene dich zwar erwachen, jedoch ohne Kräfte und auch Bewusstsein. Sie sind nichts weiter als lebende Puppen… sie sind allerdings sehr selten. Im übrigen ist mein Wissen darüber sehr begrenzt…"

Alec senkte ihr Haupt. "Dann warst also auch du eine Dysta?" fragte Vincent und trat noch näher an sie heran.

"Ich bin eine Dysta… eine Dysta - meda… Zero. In ihren Akten bin ich tot, aufgrund der Unberechenbarkeit meiner ‚Kräfte'."

Sie krallte die Hände zusammen, sodass auf dem Lack Kratzer zurück blieben und ein grässliches Geräusch entstand. Vincent zuckte zusammen, so grausam war es. Er griff nach Alecs Armen und hob sie in die Luft damit sie keine Chance mehr hatte dieses Geräusch zu erzeugen.

Nun setzte er sich hinter sie und legte ihre Arme um ihren Bauch. "Entschuldige" wisperte sie. "Schon gut…" seufzte er erleichtert.

Er ließ wieder von ihr ab und machte es sich auf dem Motorrad bequem. "Wenn ich dich tragen würde, wären wir schneller da." sagte er und sah die ersten Sonnenstrahlen aufkommen.

"Soll das eine Herausforderung sein?" sagte Alec und setzte ihre Brille auf. "Eigentlich nicht." antwortete Vincent und richtete sich wieder auf. "Hmm… na komm, zeig, ob du meine Ellione schlagen kannst." dann gab sie Gas.

So Gas, das Vincent vom Motorrad hinunterfiel und unsanft landete, er stand auf, schwenkte seinen Umhang gelassen zurück, kippte den Kopf kurz leicht zur Seite und hauchte ein; "Na warte…!" und schon war er hinter ihr her.

Die beiden lieferten sich eine Verfolgungsjagd vom feinsten, es war früh morgens und in der Stadt war so gut wie nichts los. Erst schien es, als seien beide gleich schnell, doch war es bald absehbar, das Vincent sich nur zurückhielt.

Zwischen den Gebäuden huschte er wie ein Schatten hin und her, während Alec über die Straße preschte. Bald hatten sie die Stadtgrenze von Midgar hinter sich gelassen, ihr Ziel war Kalm. Alec erinnerte sich, das dort das geheime Labor der Cetera corp. war.

Etwa als sie die Hälfte der Strecke hinter sich hatten, bremste Alec plötzlich ihre Geschwindigkeit langsam ab, dabei fuhr sie über ein verlassenes Gebiet, nichts hinderte sie daran so weiter so rasen. Vincent war entwischen weit vor ihr und bremste nun hart ab. Verwundert drehte er sich zu ihr um.

Alec stieg von ihrem Motorrad ab und lief einige Schritte durch das offene Gelände. Sie wirkte wie in Trance. Vincent wusste ihr Verhalten nicht zu deuten. Sie ging noch ein Stück und setzte schließlich ihre Brille ab, sie schmiss diese ungeachtet in den Staub.

"Was ist?" rief Vincent nun zu ihr rüber… plötzlich bemerkte er eine Art Sandsturm etwas weiter im Westen. Alec lief in seine Richtung. Beide schwiegen und betrachteten das Geschehen. Schließlich bemerkten sie, das der Sandsturm näher kam. Alec hob ihre Brille auf und rannte zurück zum Motorrad. Sie stieg auf und gab Gas. Richtung Westen.

Vincent bemerkte das natürlich auch, er holte sie mit Leichtigkeit ein; "Was hast du vor?" "Irgendwas stimmt da nicht. Das ist kein gewöhnlicher Sandsturm. Und… ich weiß nicht… ich habe das Gefühl das wir Joel dort finden." erklärte Alec. Vincent nickte, dann legten beide noch einen Zahn zu.

Schließlich stellten sie fest, das es tatsächlich kein gewöhnlicher Sandsturm war, sie entdeckten den Grund für das Aufwirbeln des Sandes.

"Ein gigantisches Flugschiff!" brüllte Vincent gegen den Krach an, der von dem Flugschiff ausging.

"Ja… und es trägt das Zeichen der Cetera corp." Beide fragten sich, wo es hinwollte und was das zu bedeuten hatte. Plötzlich verringerte das Flugschiff seine Höhe und eine Luke öffnete sich, aus dieser kam nun eine Rampe heraus gefahren. "Sie erwarten uns."

"Wie freundlich von ihnen." ergänzte Alec grinsend.

Sie fuhr an und verschwand in der Dunkelheit der Öffnung, an ihrer Seite Vincent. Die Rampe fuhr zurück und die Luke schloss sich erneut dann stieg das Flugschiff wieder in die Höhe.

* * *

"Was hat das zu bedeuten?" erzürnt ballte er die Hand zur Faust.

"Dat ihre ach so dolle ShinRa corp. so ziemlich am Allerwertesten dranne is. Aber was sach ikke, sehn sé ma selbst, feiner Herr." sagte der Mann und warf eine aschfarbene Mappe auf den Schreibtisch. Er hatte kurzes Haar, das hellblau gefärbt war. Seine braunen Augen musterten den zweifelnden Präsidenten wie er die Papiere durchging.

"Pass auf wie du mit dem Präsidenten sprichst." warnte Reno und gab dem Besucher einen leichten Stoß mit seinem Elektrostab in die Seite.

"Lass gut sein Reno." tadelte Tseng. Reno war nur wenig begeistert. Er beruhigte sich aber wieder recht schnell und ging zurück an die Wand. Er kühlte sein rechtes Auge, das noch immer angeschwollen war.

"Da hasté joa wat feines aufs Aug´ gekriegt." lachte ihn das Blauhaar aus. Reno knurrte nur wütend, kippte den Kopf kurz nach links dann nach rechts, seufzte und versuchte nun einen Hasch auf die Papiere werfen zu können.

"Tatsächlich. Nun, ist Cetera bereits in ihrem Besitz?" fragte Rufus und drückte Elena die Mappe entgegen.

"Jop. Nu im Moment gloob ich sogar. Sie is auf so nem flügge dings, wie nennt ma die dinger nochma? Achjoa, Fluchschiffa oder so."

Schweigen trat ein.

"…du kannst jetzt gehen." sagte der Präsident.

"Un was is nu mit meine Preis?"

"Was für nen Preis?" fragte Reno. "Er meint Belohnung." erklärte Rude und warf dem Mann einen Geldbeutel entgegen. "Und jetzt verschwinde." ergänzte er.

"Genau. Sieh zu das du Land gewinnst!" rief Reno ihm noch hinterher. Elena legte die Mappe auf dem Schreibtisch nieder. Dabei löste sich ein Bild das nun sanft zu Boden segelte.

Reno bückte sich um es aufzuheben. Auf dem Bild waren zwei junge Frauen… und ein kleiner Junge. Es handelte sich um eine ältere Aufnahme die schon einige Jahre alt war. Es waren tatsächlich Miranda, Joel und Alec die auf dem Bild zu sehen waren.

Joel schaute recht missmutig und Miranda strahlte. Alec lächelte gezwungen. Sie stand rechts neben Miranda, vor ihnen stand Joel. Reno fiel der Unterkiefer runter, was hatte das zu bedeuten?

"Kennst du sie?" fragte der Präsident.

"J - Ja" antwortete Reno stotternd. "ich glaube schon…" ergänzte er und ließ den Kopf hängen. "Gut. Dann kümmert ihr beide euch darum. Bringt sie her. Sowohl die Frau als auch den Jungen. Sie befinden sich im Besitz von Cetera corp." "Cetera…" wiederholte Rude mit angewidertem Unterton.

"Welche von beiden?" fragte Reno nun. "Welche der beiden Frauen?"

"Die, die auf dem linken Arm eine Tattoowierung trägt, mit der Aufschrift 113. Sie ist bei dem Jungen."

"Auf dem Flugschiff der Cetera corp. " ergänzte Rude, als wollte er es vorsichtshalber noch einmal bestätigt haben.

"Richtig."

"113?" fragte Reno irritiert.

"Ihre Nummer. Macht euch jetzt auf dem Weg, es eilt."

So verließen sie den Raum. "Dann sollen wir also deine neue Bekanntschaft jagen."

Reno antwortete nicht, starr mit dem Blick auf das Foto gerichtet. Die beiden Frauen sahen vollkommen gleich aus. Aber nicht für Reno, er erkannte Alec sofort… nur sie hatte diese klaren Augen und dieses traurige lächeln.

Er steckte das Bild in die Innentasche seiner Jacke und stieg in das Cockpit des Helikopters ein. Rude setzte sich neben ihn. Sie hoben ab.

"Wird wohl alles andere als leicht, an die ran zu kommen. Die werden uns die beiden wohl kaum einfach so mitgeben. Aber anders herum werden sie es auch nicht riskieren einen Konflikt mit ShinRa einzugehen. Hast du eine Idee wie wir das anstellen wollen?" fragte Rude.

Reno reagierte nicht. Er hatte den Blick gesenkt und war vollkommen in Gedanken.

"Na super, das wird ja immer besser. Jetzt werd nicht auch noch sentimental! Vergiss die Kleine, das war eh eine Zicke, so eine wie die findest du überall. Frag mich sowieso, was du an der findest, nachdem wie sie dich so zugerichtet hat."

Noch immer reagierte Reno nicht.

"Hörst du mir überhaupt zu…?" fragte Rude wütend und lauter.

"Oh!? Hast du was gesagt?" fragte Reno vollkommen verwirrt.

Rude wollte ihm gerade eine überziehen, doch dann kam er wieder zu Vernunft und ließ seine Wut aus, indem er ins leere schlug.

"Schon gut. Aber lass deine Gefühle hier aus dem Spiel, verstanden?"

"… sie ist es sicher nicht." sagte Reno.

Es war vollkommen klar, das er selbst nicht glaubte was er sagte.

"Oh Mann…." seufzte Rude und kratze sich den Nacken. Den Rest des Fluges schwiegen sie, doch Renos Puls wurde schneller, umso näher sie dem Flugsschiff kamen.

Verzweifelt hoffte er, das nicht seine Alec die Nummer 113 trug…

* * *

So und jetzt seid doch so lieb, und drückt hier unten 'GO' +lächel+


	5. Liebe? Sicher nicht, oder doch?

Und noch eins +bis über beide ohren grinst+ hach, ist das schön.

Sorry, das ich nicht eher was Neues reingestellt habe, aber ich komme mit meiner Klasse gerade frisch aus Hamburg +grins+

Layka: Jaaaa genau. Dann geb ich eine Runde Kekse aus xD Joa, man lernt immer wieder neues über sie +unschuldig grinst+ Und es geht... JETZT weiter xD

Dieses Chap ist soooo lang, das ich mich dazu entscheiden hab, es zwei zu Teilen.

**_Unglaubliche Entdeckungen (Teil 1)_**

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages schienen durch die Fenster von Tifa's Zimmer und schafften es somit, sie aufzuwecken. Genervt drehte sie sich herum, damit die Sonnenstrahlen nicht mehr in ihr Gesicht schienen, als ihr einfiel, dass es im Gegensatz zu damals keinen Grund mehr gab, die Länge des Tages herauszuzögern.

Seitdem das Geostigma-Syndrom ausgebrochen war, hatte sie sich jeden morgen, an dem sie aufgewacht war, dazu gezwungen, auch wenn es nur ein paar Sekunden waren, dennoch weiterzuschlafen um die teils grauenhaften Bilder die sie jeden Tag aufs neue sah, etwas hinauszuschieben.

Doch nun musste sie nicht mehr zwingend weiterschlafen, denn das schlimmste hatten sie besiegt. Es mochte sein, dass sie heute noch auf ein paar stark erkrankte Kinder stoßen würden, doch es würden nicht viele sein, so hoffte sie zumindest...

Tifa öffnete schließlich die Augen und richtete sich auf. Sie hoffte inständig, dass sie heute die meisten der noch erkrankten Kinder finden würden. Sie sollten nicht länger leiden, wenn es einen Ausweg gab.

Sie stand von ihrem Bett auf, zog sich einen Bademantel über und verließ ihr Zimmer. Sie beschloss, erst einmal zu duschen. Als sie wenig später fertig war, wollte sie zu ihrem Zimmer hinüber laufen, als ihr plötzlich einfiel, was sich in der letzten Nacht um 1 Uhr zugetragen hatte. Sie blieb stehen, dachte kurz nach und lief dann zum Gästezimmer hinüber.

Sie konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, dass Cloud, wenn sie ihn nicht wecken würde, wahrscheinlich zwei oder drei Tage durchschlafen würde. Unter anderen Umständen würde sie ihn nun auch schlafen lassen, jedoch wusste sie, dass er mithelfen wollte, die Kinder aufzusuchen, denn schließlich war er selbst auch am Geostigma erkrankt gewesen. Er hatte es ihr zwar nicht direkt gesagt, doch sie konnte sich vorstellen, dass er ziemlich beleidigt sein würde, wenn sie ihn schlafen lassen würde. Und wahrscheinlich würde er sie dann noch weniger beachten als er es eh schon tat.

Seufzend blieb sie vor seinem Zimmer stehen und klopfte einmal leise an.

„Cloud?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

Sie hatte nicht vor, ihn aggressiv oder hyperaktiv zu wecken, so wie es wahrscheinlich die Frau, die gestern in die Bar gekommen war und übrigens Alec hieß, so wie sie erfahren hatte, tun würde.

Tifa erhielt keine Antwort. Sie dachte, dass er womöglich tief schlief und klopfte noch einmal an. Diesmal jedoch etwas lauter.

„Cloud, bist du da?"

Wieder keine Antwort. Sie klopfte noch ein letztes Mal an, bis sie vorsichtig die Tür öffnete. Da das Bett direkt in Sichtweite der Tür war, sah sie sofort, dass Cloud nicht in seinem Bett lag und das dass Bett gemacht war.

Verwirrt drehte sie wieder um. Cloud war weg? Wo wollte er denn jetzt schon hin? Sie dachte angestrengt nach, als sie plötzlich laute Schritte aus der Bar hörte, die ihr vorher noch gar nicht aufgefallen waren. Sie wusste sofort, dass es nur Cloud sein konnte und spurtete ihm hinterher.

Er hatte jedoch in dem Moment, in dem sie in der Bar angekommen war, die Tür hinter sich geschlossen. Schnell rannte sie auf die Haustür zu und als sie ins Freie getreten war, sah sie Cloud direkt vor sich, wie er auf seine Fenrir stieg.

„Cloud!" rief sie, glücklich dass sie ihn noch erwischt hatte.

Cloud sah hoch.

„Wo willst du hin?" fragte ihn Tifa. „Es ist noch zu früh für Edge."

Sie und ihre Freunde hatten abgemacht, sich am heutigen Tag um 9 Uhr bei dem Denkmal in der neuen Stadt Edge zu treffen. Auch Cloud wusste davon, doch er war gut eine Stunde zu früh.

Clouds Hände, die sich um die Lenker der Fenrir gelegt hatten, lösten sich und er fiel zurück. Er sah sie kurz an, blickte dann jedoch zu Boden.

„Ich weiß. Ich wollte dich nur nicht aufwecken und deshalb wollte ich noch etwas... herumfahren."

Tifa wusste genauso gut wie er selbst dass das gelogen war. Er versuchte eindeutig ihr auszuweichen. Er sah noch immer auf den Boden und sie vernahm erneut, dass seine Wangen sich leicht röteten. Erst verstand sie nicht wieso, bis ihr schließlich bewusst wurde, dass sie nur mit einem Bademantel und ein paar Plüsch – Mogry - Hausschuhe bekleidet war und dass der Wind den Bademantel etwas öffnete, sodass fast ihr ganzes linkes Bein entblößt war.

Auch sie selbst lief rot an, weil die Hausschuhe mehr als nur peinlich waren und hielt das offene Stück des Bademantels hastig zu. Ebenso wurde ihr plötzlich bewusst, wie kalt der Wind war.

„Komm doch... wieder rein." Sagte sie noch schnell, ehe sie wieder in die Bar und in ihr Zimmer zurückkehrte. Während sie sich hastig anzog, konnte sie durch seine Schritte hören dass er tatsächlich zurück in die Bar gekommen war. Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie vollständig angezogen war und schließlich kehrte auch sie in die Bar zurück.

Cloud hatte sich geduldig an die Theke gesetzt und auf sie gewartet. Er sah kurz hoch als sie eintrat.

Es war wieder einer dieser Momente, in denen sie in seiner Gegenwart nicht wusste, was sie sagen sollte. Fast schon fand sie es dumm, ihm nachgelaufen zu sein.

„Es ist noch etwas früh...", sagte sie schließlich, „... aber wir können ja vor Edge noch kurz bei einer Bäckerei halt machen. Ich hab nichts zum frühstücken hier." Kaum hatte sie sich ausgesprochen, wusste sie, dass das das dümmste war, was sie seit längerer Zeit gesagt hatte.

Auch Cloud schien das zu denken, doch schließlich erwiderte er ein „Okay."

Stillschweigend folgte sie ihm nach draußen und schloss die Tür der Bar hinter sich ab, während Cloud sich schon auf sein Motorrad setzte. Sie folgte ihm zu seinem Motorrad, bis sie merkte, dass es etwas schwierig werden könnte, sich hinter ihn zu setzen. Die Fenrir war schließlich nur für eine Person gebaut.

Cloud schien das auch zu bemerken und drehte sich zu ihr um, doch Tifa hatte sich schon auf die Erhöhung hinter seinem Sitz gesetzt und sah nach, wo sie sich am besten festhalten konnte. Aus irgendeinem Grund kam sie noch nicht einmal auf die Idee, sich an ihrem alten Freund festzuhalten.

„Wo ist hier denn der nächste Imbiss?" fragte sie Cloud etwas kleinlaut, während er seine Brille suchte.

„Der müsste rechts von hier liegen." Antwortete Tifa.

„Aber dann fahren wir in die verkehrte Richtung, wenn wir nach Midgar wollen."

„Ich weiß, aber wir haben ja noch genug Zeit. Wir können dort kurz was kaufen und wieder umkehren."

„Na gut. Fertig?" fragte Cloud, nachdem er sich seine Brille aufgesetzt hatte.

„Ja." erwiderte Tifa, obwohl ihr nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken war, sich zu zweit auf ein Motorrad zu setzten, was eigentlich nur für eine Person gebaut war und was auch ansonsten wenig Platz für etwas anderes als eine Person ließ.

Cloud fuhr los und obwohl er ziemlich rasant startete, drosselte er kurz darauf die Geschwindigkeit, weil er Rücksicht auf sie nahm, so schlussfolgerte Tifa.

„Du brauchst wegen mir nicht so langsam fahren. Ich bin schon öfters auf einem Motorrad mitgefahren." rief sie ihm ins linke Ohr.

Er nickte kurz und sofort merkte sie, dass er wieder beschleunigte.

Selbst jetzt war der Verkehr schon in vollem Gange und es schien, als hätte Tifa's Freund noch nie etwas anderes getan als Motorrad zu fahren. Er achtete auf einige Autos, die sie in der Schnelligkeit noch nicht einmal gesehen hatte und sie war sich sicher, dass, wenn sie fahren würde, sie nur unendlich viele Unfälle bauen würden. Es war nicht so, dass sie sich nicht traute, oft mit einem Motorrad zu fahren oder eins zu besitzen, es war eher das Gegenteil. Sie liebte es, Motorrad zu fahren, doch das letzte Mal, das sie gefahren war, war sicher ein paar Jahre her und in der größten Stadt ihrer Welt, Midgar, war es ihr wegen der Menschenmenge schlicht zu gefährlich.

Bis jetzt waren sie und Cloud die ganze Zeit geradeaus gefahren, doch nun sah sie eine Kurve auf sie zukommen und sie wusste, dass Cloud nun hier abbiegen würde. Die ganze Fahrt war für sie schon leicht holprig gewesen, doch nun fürchtete sie, gleich vom Motorrad zu fliegen. Cloud bemerkte dies nicht und bevor sie ihn fragen konnte, ob er langsamer fahren könne, bog er schon ab.

Sie spürte, wie ihr Körper immer weiter nach links bog, während sie nach rechts abbogen und sie wusste dass sie gleich fallen würde, als sie plötzlich von einer warmen rechten Hand an der Hüfte zur Seite gezogen wurde. Clouds Hände waren stark aber gleichzeitig unfassbar vorsichtig und zärtlich, so sehr, dass es sie fast mehr erschreckte, als dass sie geradeeben fast auf die offene Autostraße geflogen wäre.

Es schien, als wäre eine Ewigkeit vergangen, als die Kurve aufhörte und sie wieder geradeaus fuhren. Doch Cloud lies sie nicht los, sondern griff von ihrer Hüfte an ihren rechten Arm, zog diesen nach vorne und legte ihn um seinen Bauch.

Wieder dachte Tifa, ihr Körper würde ein Stromstoß durchfahren. Er drehte seinen Kopf leicht nach hinten und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Halt dich lieber an mir fest, sonst fliegst du mir noch weg."

Zögernd legte sie auch ihre linke Hand um seinen Bauch, während Wärme in ihr Gesicht stieg. Plötzlich fühlte sie sich viel sicherer, nun, da ihre Hände um seine Taille lagen. Sein Rücken fühlte sich warm an und sie konnte es nicht vermeiden, sich an ihn zu lehnen. Cloud blickte kurz zurück, doch Tifa bemerkte dies nicht.

Einen paar Minuten lang fuhren sie auf der Autobahn schweigend weiter. Tifa hielt sich weiterhin an ihrem Freund fest, während sie sich das letzte bisschen Land ansah, das man von der Autobahn noch sehen konnte.

Auf einmal hörte sie, wie Cloud ihren Name rief. Sie hatte sich so wohl gefühlt, dass sie vollends vergessen hatte, dass sie zusammen mit ihm auf der Fenrir saß.

„Ja?" erwiderte sie hastig und hob den Kopf.

„Da vorn kommt gleich ein Imbiss. War das der den du meintest?"

„Ja... ja, halt dort kurz an." sagte sie und legte ihren Kopf schief, damit sie an ihm vorbeischauen und nach der Bäckerei Ausschau halten konnte, die er erwähnt hatte, wobei seine blonden Haare durch den Wand leicht an ihrer Nase kitzelten. Sofort erkannte sie den Imbiss wieder. Sie war dort schon einmal gewesen. Es war eine Art Autobahnraststätte, die jedoch an sich nicht sehr groß war und nur aus einem Imbissladen und Toiletten bestand. Sie wusste, dass es dort bestimmt belegte Brötchen geben würde.

Kurz darauf drosselte Cloud die Geschwindigkeit, sah sich noch kurz um, bog dann zur Raststätte ein und stellte kurz darauf die Fenrir ab.

„Was möchtest du?" fragte Tifa und war bereits vom Motorrad abgesprungen.

„Wieso, wollen wir nicht dort essen?" fragte Cloud, nahm seine Brille ab und sah sie verwundert an.

Sie versuchte, sich nicht erneut in seinen Augen zu verlieren, sah weg und antwortete: „Nein. Ich dachte, wir essen unterwegs. Es schadet nicht, ein bisschen früher in Edge zu sein."

„Na gut. Bring mir irgendetwas mit, mir ist egal was." sagte Cloud, der ebenso wie sie schon aufgestanden war und setzte sich wieder zurück auf die Fenrir.

Tifa ging auf die Eingangstür des Ladens zu während sie Geld aus ihrer Hosentasche fummelte und noch einmal, wie schon so oft schon seit dem gestrigen Abend über Clouds Benehmen und ihre Gefühle für ihn nachdachte.

Er war ihr Freund. Nur ein gewöhnlicher Freund, den sie kannte, seit sie klein war. Sie erinnerte sich noch daran, dass sie ihn damals als kleines Kind nie beachtet hatte und dass er ihr gefolgt war, als sie versucht hatte, naiv wie sie damals gewesen war, zum Berg Nibel zu gelangen um dort ihre Mutter wiederzusehen. Außerdem viel ihr wieder ein, dass sie, nachdem sie mit ihm von der Hängebrücke gestürzt und schließlich aus dem Koma erwacht war, erstmals begonnen hatte öfters über ihn nachzudenken. Sie waren nur Freunde, eindeutig, doch warum fühlte es sich dann plötzlich so merkwürdig an, wenn sie ihm in die Augen sah oder warum schlug ihr Herz schneller in seiner Gegenwart?

Tifa schüttelte den Kopf. Nun war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um darüber nachzudenken.

Nach ein paar Minuten kam sie schließlich mit einer vollgepackten Tüte belegten Brötchen zurück zu Cloud. Dieser setzte sich, als er sie auf sich zukommen sah, seine Brille wieder auf und legte seine Hände um die Lenker.

Als Tifa zurück war, setzte sie sich wieder hinter ihn und öffnete die Tüte.

„Möchtest du ein Brötchen mit Schinken?" fragte sie nach vorne.

„Ja, danke." Sagte er, drehte sich leicht nach hinten um und nahm das Brötchen, das Tifa in ihrer rechten Hand hielt, in die seine. Tifa suchte sich noch schnell selbst eins aus, ehe sie die Tüte zwischen ihre Beine klemmte und ihre linke Hand wieder etwas zögerlich um Clouds Bauch legte.

Cloud schluckte ein Stück seines Brötchens hinunter, beließ es in der rechten Hand und rief ihr noch ein „Halt dich gut fest." zu, ehe er den Motor startete und schließlich losfuhr.

Sie fuhren dieselbe Strecke zurück, die sie gekommen waren und fuhren noch etwas weiter, doch es dauerte nicht mehr lange bis sie schließlich in der Stadtmitte angekommen waren.

Noch bevor Cloud die Fenrir abstellte sah sie sich schon um, ob sie einen ihrer Freunde sah, doch vergebens.

„Wie spät ist es?" fragte Cloud, als er zusammen mit ihr vom Motorrad abstieg und es direkt vor dem mittlerweile zerstörten Gedenkstein abstellte.

„Was ist mit deinem Handy?" fragte Tifa, suchte jedoch schon nach ihrem eigenen und sah auf den Display mit Uhrzeit.

„Kaputt. Und seit gestern hatte ich keine Gelegenheit mehr, ein neues zu kaufen."

„Es ist zehn vor neun." sagte Tifa und wunderte sich gleichzeitig dass sie so lange gebraucht hatten. „Dann kommen sie sicher gleich."

Cloud nickte, während sie ihr Handy wegsteckte.

Was sie nicht sah, war das sie sich etwas ungünstig neben das Motorrad gestellt hatte und nun einem Mann im Weg stand, der sie grob beiseite stieß. Da sie es nicht gesehen hatte, fiel sie einige Schritte zurück auf die Straße.

Noch zu überrascht über das Geschehene war sie zu langsam um sich rechtzeitig aufrichten zu können und Cloud sah mit Entsetzen, wie ein silbernes Auto direkt auf sie zufuhr. Es fuhr trotz der Menschenmenge ziemlich schnell und Cloud war sich sicher, dass der Fahrer Tifa nicht sehen würde. Schnell stürzte er hervor, half der schon halb aufgerichteten Tifa ganz aufzustehen und drückte sie schnell an sich. Mit einem lauten Hupen fuhr das Auto unbedacht weiter.

„Arschloch!" rief Cloud ihm noch lauthals hinterher. „Anstatt mal etwas langsamer zu fahren!"

„D...d...danke." sagte Tifa kleinlaut. Cloud drückte sie immer noch fest an sich und sah dem Auto wütend hinterher. Genauso wie auf dem Motorrad hielt er sie kraftvoll fest aber dennoch so vorsichtig, als würde er Angst haben, sie könnte ihm unter den Fingern zerbrechen. Unweigerlich lief sie rot an. Erst jetzt schien auch Cloud zu bemerken was er tat und sah zu ihr herunter. Auch er lief rot an, jedoch ließ er sie nicht los. Sie waren sich so nahe, dass sie seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut spüren konnte...


	6. Liebe? Sicher nicht, oder doch? 2

Und hier der zweite Teil.

Layka: Gerade wegen der Situation hab ich an der Stelle aufgehört +lach+ Ja, die sind so derbst niedlich und dumm wenn's um Liebe geht nich xD Besonders Tifa... +hüstel+

_**Liebe? Sicher nicht, oder doch? (Teil 2)**_

„Was haben wir denn hier? Etwa ein neues Liebespaar?"

Mit immer noch hochrotem Kopf sah Tifa sich erschrocken um. Cait Sith saß auf Nanaki 's Rücken und war anscheinend gerade angekommen. Er sah sie mit einem ziemlich breiten Grinsen an.

Neben ihnen stand Yuffie, die gerade damit beschäftigt war, Cait Sith eine über zu ziehen.

Wie von einem Chocobo gepiekt löste sich Tifa hastig aus Clouds Griff und stellte sich mehrere Schritte abseits von ihm. „Nein... ich... wir..." fast schon verzweifelt suchte sie nach einer Erklärung, doch so wie es aussah, hörten die drei ihr nicht zu.

Cait Sith verzog das Gesicht und hielt die Hände über den Kopf, auf dem nun eine ziemlich große Beule entstand. Nanaki sah merkwürdig ausdruckslos in eine andere Richtung und Yuffie fuchtelte mit ihren Händen herum, als versuchte sie, eine Fliege totzuschlagen.

„Ach... hört nicht auf Cait Sith. Der erzählt doch nur dummes Zeug. Haha..."

Tifa' s Gesicht hatte mittlerweile eine noch rötere Farbe angenommen als vorher; dass hieß, wenn dass überhaupt noch möglich war. Sie tat so, als hätte sie gerade auf dem Boden etwas sehr interessantes entdeckt und ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich.

Was... was zum Teufel war das gerade gewesen? Hatte... hatte Cloud... sie wirklich so fest gehalten und in die Augen gesehen, als hätte er noch nie etwas faszinierenderes gesehen oder getan?

Sie vergaß, dass sie versuchte vorzutäuschen das es etwas interessantes auf dem Boden gab und hob langsam den Blick. Ihre drei Freunde benahmen sich nach wie vor, als hätten sie nichts gesehen, doch ihr Blick suchte Cloud. Sie konnte ihn erst nirgends entdecken, bis sie schließlich erkannte, dass er zu seiner Fenrir zurückgekehrt war.

Doch bei genauerem Hinsehen sah sie außerdem, dass er nichts tat. Er stand einfach nur vor seinem Motorrad und sein Blick schien ins leere zu gehen.

Plötzlich tat es ihr furchtbar leid, ihn weggestoßen zu haben. Die Situation hatte sie überfordert. Doch halt, Moment.

Was dachte sie da gerade? Wünschte sie sich, dass sie ihn nicht weggestoßen und er sie geküsst hätte?

Hatte sie denn vollends den Verstand verloren? Sie waren Freunde! Und sie wollte, dass es so blieb.

Nicht mehr, nicht weniger. Oder... oder etwa doch nicht? Hastig schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Hey, Leute. Na was geht?" hörten sie plötzlich jemanden sagen und Tifa drehte sich um. Barret kam mit einem breiten Grinsen auf sie zu. Ein paar Schritte hinter ihm erkannte sie Cid.

„Bin ich zu spät?" fragte Barret, als er bei ihnen angekommen war. Yuffie schüttelte den Kopf, „Nein, du bist genau richtig.", sagte sie, als Cid ebenfalls bei ihnen angelangt war.

Tifa sah sich noch einmal zu Cloud um. Dieser schien erkannt zu haben, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte als nun zu ihnen zurück zu kehren und lief auf sie zu.

Er sah stur auf den Boden und obwohl ihm Tifa am nächsten war, als er bei ihnen ankam, ging er einen Umweg, stellte sich neben Yuffie und sah nicht hoch.

„Weiß jemand, wo Reno, Rude und Vincent sind?" fragte Nanaki plötzlich nachdem Cid und Barret sich etwas verwirrt zu Cloud gesehen hatten.

„Also Reno und Rude haben mir gestern noch erzählt, dass sie heute wahrscheinlich keine Zeit haben werden, weil sie wegen einer wichtigen Dringlichkeit zum Präsidenten müssen." erzählte Cid.

„Und Vincent ist seit gestern, nachdem er diese Frau nach draußen geworfen hat, spurlos verschwunden. Oder hat jemand von euch ihn gesehen?" fragte Barret in die Runde. Jeder der 7 Anwesenden schüttelte den Kopf.

„Also ich bin dafür, dass wir Gruppen bilden!" rief Cait Sith plötzlich laut aus; seinem Kopf schien es schon wieder besser zu gehen. „Was?" fügte er noch hinzu, als Yuffie ihn böse anfunkelte.

„Keine schlechte Idee." Sagte Cid, was Cait Sith so sehr freute, dass dieser kurz hochsprang. „Ich würd sagen, wir machen Zweiergruppen. Cait Sith geht mit Nanaki unterwegs, da er anscheinend sowieso zu faul ist, um selber zu laufen." Cait Sith sah plötzlich wieder enttäuscht drein.

Alle begannen zu lachen, bis auf Cloud. Tifa sah noch einmal zu ihm hinüber. Sein Blick war ausdruckslos. Es schien, als würde es ihn nicht interessieren, worüber sie sprachen. Tifa' s lächeln, das sie in Gegenwart ihrer Freunde versucht hatte aufzusetzen, gefror.

„Hm... ja. Yuffie geht zusammen mit Barret unterwegs und Tifa mit Cloud." Fuhr Cid fort, während er nachdenklich gen Boden sah und als wäre das ein Signal gewesen, hob Cloud kurz den Blick und seiner und der von Tifa trafen sich kurz.

Tifa erschrak. Tiefe Enttäuschung spiegelten sich in seinen Augen wieder doch kaum hatte er aufgesehen, sah er auch schon wieder zurück auf den Boden.

Keiner der beiden bemerkte, dass alle, bis auf Cid, sie schweigend ansahen. Dieser schien überhaupt nichts gemerkt zu haben und redete weiter.

„Ich sollte vielleicht am besten versuchen, von der Luft aus mit der Sierra so etwas wie Spielplätze oder so was aufzusuchen. Cloud ist mit seinem Motorrad flexibel und ich kann ihn dann auf dem Handy anrufen und ihn zu den Kinderansammlungen lotsen."

Als niemand ihm antwortete sah er hoch, doch bevor er die Situation verstehen konnte, antwortete ihm Yuffie perplex. „Ja... ja, gute Idee. Machen wir das. Cait Sith und Nanaki gucken sich nordwestlich in der Stadt um, ich und Barret schauen im Nordosten... Cloud und Tifa im Süden und du..." sagte sie und sah Cid an, „fliegst mit deiner Sierra einfach über die ganze Stadt. Wenn jemand seinen Sektor durchgesucht hat, bringt er die Kinder hierher und kontaktiert die anderen."

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so gut Pläne schmieden kannst." sagte Barret und lächelte sie etwas schief an.

„Haha. Wir sollten uns jetzt auf den Weg machen, denkt ihr nicht? Die Kinder wollen ja schließlich bestimmt vor dem Sonnenuntergang wieder gesund bei ihren Eltern sein."

Cid nickte: „Okay, jeder weiß, was er zu tun hat. Viel Glück." sagte er, und kaum hatte er sich ausgesprochen, lief er auf ein Stadtende zu, um zurück zu seiner Sierra zu gelangen. Auch die anderen machten sich auf den Weg, nur Tifa blieb mit Cloud zurück.

Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, sich für ihren Ausbruch entschuldigen zu müssen, doch gleichzeitig meinte sie, dass es keinen Grund dafür gab.

Einerseits hatte er sie so fest gehalten, sie hatte ihn nicht darum gebeten... doch andererseits tat es ihr unendlich leid, dass er scheinbar so enttäuscht von ihr war. Doch warum war er so enttäuscht von ihr?

Mochte er sie vielleicht mehr als sie dachte und hatte gehofft... nein bestimmt nicht. Oder doch? In ihren Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken.

Gerade hatte sie sich dazu entschieden, sich bei ihm zu entschuldigen und öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, als Cloud plötzlich meinte: „Lass uns auch gehen."

Enttäuscht über sich selbst folgte sie ihm schweigend zu seinem Motorrad.

Der weitere Tag verlief anstrengend.

Tifa fand zusammen mit Cloud mehr erkrankte Kinder, als sie gedacht hatte und es machte die Sache nicht einfacher, dass Cid sie mehrmals anrief, um sie zu einem entfernten Ort zu bitten, wo sich noch mehr Kinder befanden.

Ab und zu brachte sie ein paar erkrankte Kinder in die Mitte der Hauptstadt unter der Aufsicht von Cait Sith, der sich dazu entschieden hatte, alleine in der Stadtmitte zu bleiben, während Nanaki weitersuchte.

Während des gesamten Tages versuchte Cloud ihr nicht nur sprechend, sondern auch körperlich auszuweichen. Er redete nur das nötigste mit ihr und es tat ihr mehr weh, als sie gedacht hätte.

Zu den Kindern war er stets lieb und freundlich, während er versuchte, ihnen zu erklären, dass sie geheilt werden konnten und sie ihm vertrauen konnten, doch sobald sie wieder in seine Nähe kam, verschwand er schleunigst.

Um ca. 16 Uhr hatte sie das Gefühl, mittlerweile die ganze Stadt durchsucht zu haben und nach einem, mehr als kurzen Gespräch mit Cloud kehrte sie, diesmal jedoch mit keinem Kind, zu einem der Stadtenden zurück, an dem Cid seine Sierra abgestellt hatte.

Auch die anderen waren schon da, als sie ankamen.

„Seit ihr auch fertig?" fragte Tifa Yuffie, nachdem sie schweigend von Clouds Fenrir abgestiegen war und beobachtete, wie Cid und Barret die Kinder und manchmal auch deren Eltern in das Flugschiff verfrachtete.

„Ja. Wir fliegen gleich mit in den Luftschiff bis zur Kirche. Steigst du auch mit ein, oder fährst du mit Cloud zurück?" fragte sie und sah sich nach Cloud um.

Auch Tifa sah sich um. Cloud, der die meiste Zeit seine Fenrir nebenher gezogen hatte und geradeeben mit ihr langsam und ohne Brille gefahren war, war nicht von der Fenrir abgestiegen und setzte sich nun sogar seine Brille auf.

„Cloud..." fragte sie vorsichtig, „fährst... du jetzt alleine zurück, oder...?" er sah nicht hoch, als sie mit ihm redete und schien an sich nicht ganz bei der Sache zu sein.

„Nein, ich... komm nicht mit zur Kirche. Ich hab noch was vor." sagte er hastig und kaum ein paar Sekunden später war er schon auf und davon.

Tifa sah ihm traurig hinterher.

Gestern hatte sie noch gedacht, dass er sie ignorierte, doch nun schien er sie noch nicht einmal mehr wahrzunehmen... oder wahrnehmen zu wollen.

Yuffie war schon verschwunden, während Tifa ihm immer noch hinterher sah. Gerade löste sie ihren Blick von der Ferne und wollte ebenfalls in die Sierra steigen, als sie plötzlich bemerkte, dass Nanaki die ganze Zeit neben ihr gestanden hatte.

Sie sah herunter und er sah ihr direkt ins Gesicht. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass er wusste was sie dachte. Doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, nickte er der Sierra zu.

Auch sie nickte und beide stiegen ein.

Die Rampe der Sierra klappte zu und beide machten sich auf den Weg zwischen den Kindern um einen ruhigen Platz aufzusuchen. Schließlich blieb Nanaki in einem schmalen Flur stehen, indem sie völlig allein waren.

Er schien darauf zu warten, dass sie anfing, also setzte sie sich auf den Boden, damit sie in etwa in seiner Augenhöhe war und rückte endlich mit all den Sachen raus, die sie schon seit gestern so sehr beschäftigten.

„Cloud verhält sich so abweisend." Sagte sie mit traurigem Blick an Nanaki gewandt. „Nach dem zweiten Sieg gegen Sephiroth ist er noch genauso wie er die ganzen letzten zwei Jahre gewesen war.

Eiskalt. Eiskalt und lässt niemanden so richtig an sich ran. Ich glaube, ich hab ihn auch noch irgendwie enttäuscht. Und nun ist er zu mir noch abweisender, als zu euch anderen."

Nanaki sagte erst nichts. Er schien, etwas sagen zu wollen, sich gleichzeitig davon aber abhalten zu wollen.

„Ich... ich glaube, ich kenne den Grund, weshalb er sich so verhält." Sagte er schließlich.

„Wirklich?" fragte Tifa und sah ihn etwas ungläubig an.

„Ja. Du."

„Was ich?"

„Du bist der Grund." verwirrt blickte sie ihrem Freund in die Augen.

Andere konnten sagen, dass er nur ein Hund war, doch er war mehr als das. Er war ein guter Freund. Und das machte sich nun wieder bezahlt, wie Tifa merkte, obwohl sie nicht ganz wusste, was er meinte.

Ihr merkwürdiger Blick schien ihm zu verstehen zu geben, dass er seine Aussage etwas ausführlicher erklären sollte, denn er seufzte kurz, ehe auch er sich auf seine Hinterbeine setzte und sich mit den vorderen Pfoten abstütze, als würde er jetzt eine ziemlich langwierige Story erzählen.

„Gestern, als wir alle in deiner Bar waren, habe ich ebenfalls gesehen, wie ihr beiden euch angesehen habt."

Als Tifa gerade erklärend den Mund öffnete, hab Nanaki schnell die Pfote.

„Lass mich bitte ausreden. Kurz bevor ich das sah, hatte ich noch zusammen mit Cait Sith einen Faustkampf gegen Yuffie angefangen.

Ich hatte aber schnell keine Lust mehr und hab mich zu Vincent und Cloud gesellt, um mit ihnen zu reden, doch sie haben mich gar nicht bemerkt. Ich hab aber nichts getan, damit sie mich bemerkten, weil das Gespräch gerade begann, interessant zu werden.

Erst redeten sie über nichts besonderes, doch nachdem Cloud fasziniert in deine Richtung gesehen hatte, fragte Vincent ihn, ob er vielleicht mehr für dich empfände, als für eine Freundin."

Empört öffnete Tifa erneut ihren Mund, doch ein erneuter Pfotenhob Nanaki' s brachte sie zum schweigen.

„Ich hab weiterhin geschwiegen, weil ich die Antwort auch gerne wissen wollte. Doch wie sich herausstellte, lief Cloud nur rot an und antwortete Vincent lautstark, ihr wärt nur Freunde und etwas anderes würde nie laufen.

Als er dann die Bar verlassen wollte, war er aber, wie du sicher auch gemerkt hast, nicht wütend, sondern eher nachdenklich.

Ich denke jedenfalls, dass er ab dem Zeitpunkt über Vincents Aspekt nachdachte und dass du anscheinend gestern oder heute irgendetwas getan oder gesagt haben musst, dass ihn davon überzeugt hat, dass du nie im Leben etwas anderes als Freundschaft mit ihm wollen würdest."

Am diesem Punkt stoppte Nanaki und sah sie auffordernd an. Sie wusste, dass er nun von ihr erwartete, dass sie mit der Sprache rausrückte. Sie dachte kurz nach, ehe sie antwortete.

„Ja... es.. es kann schon sein, dass ich vielleicht etwas unpassendes gesagt habe. Gestern bin ich im Nachgelaufen... sein Blick hatte mich irritiert und auch sein benehmen gegenüber Vincent und ich wollte ihn fragen, was ihn bedrückte und ihn so nachdenklich stimmte.

Ich sagte ihm erst... dass... dass er nicht mehr denken muss, dass er für niemanden von Nutz ist-", Nanaki seufzte stark, „und... und als er mich dann noch einmal auf diese Weise ansah, war ich verwirrt und sagte, wir sollten lieber wieder reingehen."

Nanaki seufzte noch einmal stark. „Aber... wie hätte ich das denn wissen sollen?" versuchte Tifa schnell sich zu verteidigen.

„Und außerdem hat Cloud da voll und ganz Recht. Zwischen uns wird nie etwas laufen."

„Sag mal, bist du so BLÖD, oder tust du nur so?" fragte Nanaki plötzlich lautstark, sprang auf die Füße und Tifa schreckte zurück.

„Seitdem ich euch kenne, und ich kenne euch schon seit über zwei Jahren, sehe ich sowohl bei ihm als auch bei dir, dass ihr euch manchmal auf eine Art anseht, als würdest ihr beide dasselbe wollen. Und zwar, dass mehr zwischen euch ist, als nur diese lasche Freundschaft.

Heute, als ich euch zusammen vor dem Denkmal gesehen habe, hatte ich gedacht, ihr beiden Sturköpfe hättet eure Gefühle endlich verstanden, doch wie von Cait Sith zu erwarten war, hat er wieder alles zunichte gemacht.

Ich habe gesehen wie bestürzt ihr beide wart. Nicht nur ich, auch die anderen. Glaub mir, nicht nur ich weiß seit Jahren, das da mehr ist, nur ihr beide seit zu große Sturköpfe um euch es selbst einzugestehen.

Cloud vielleicht schon eher als du, aber du bist einfach ein hoffnungsloser Fall.

Eigentlich hasse ich es, mich in solchen Dingen einzumischen, aber ich habe das Gefühl, wenn ICH dich jetzt nicht zurecht stutze und dir sage, was du wirklich fühlst, wird weder jemand anders das für dich tun, noch du selbst.

Und komm ja nicht darauf, mir jetzt zu erwidern, dass du nur Freundschaft für ihn empfindest, denn du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass das nicht der Wahrheit entspricht, wenn du nur lange genug darüber nachdenkst.

Es mag sein, dass ich dich jetzt schockiert habe, aber denke über deine Gefühle nach und laufe nicht davor weg. Werde dir endlich klar darüber, dass du ihn liebst.

Denn das tust du ganz bestimmt."

Am Ende diesen Vortrages kehrte Nanaki ihr den Rücken zu und ließ sie auf dem harten Fußboden der Sierra allein.

Und das Kommi-Hinterlassen nicht vergessen, dann geb ich auch Schockokeckse aus +lach+


	7. Merkwürdige Begegnungen

Hier kommt der vierte Teil.

Layka: Sorry du musst dich noch ein bisschen gedulden, was die beiden angeht +lach+ Hier kommt erst mal wieder ein Kapitel meiner Freundin. Wünsch dir viel Spaß beim lesen +lächel+

_**Flügelschlag 4**_

"Nettes Empfangskomitee, das muss man euch ja lassen." sagte Alec und setzte seufzend ihre Brille ab.

Sie und Vincent waren umzingelt von Angestellten der Cetera. Vincent zog sein Gewehr, zeitgleich zog Alec zwei Schwerter die in einer Kammer der Ellione verborgen waren.

"Lust auf einen Wettstreit?" fragte Alec und grinste Vincent zu. Dieser grinste nur und so begannen die beiden sich gegen die Angestellten zu wehren. Bald hatten sie sich einen Weg freigekämpft.

"Steig auf!" rief Alec und so stieg Vincent auf und die beiden fuhren quer durch die Halle. Während der Fahrt streckten sie jene nieder, die ihnen entgegen kamen und gewaltsam versuchten sie aufzuhalten. Sie befanden sich im Bauch des Flugschiffes, das wussten sie. Allerdings wussten sie nicht, wo sie hin sollten.

Hinter ihnen waren immer mehr Gegner und auch vor ihnen tauchten immer wieder welche auf. Die Halle war so unübersichtlich durch all das Zeug das herum stand, das sie nicht wussten wo sich jemand verbarg.

Schließlich bemerkte Alec das sie geradewegs auf eine Treppe zu fuhren, es gelang ihr nicht rechtzeitig abzubremsen und so preschten sie gegen die Treppe. Es gelang Vincent sich einigermaßen aufzufangen jedoch hatte Alec sich das Handgelenk scheinbar verstaucht wodurch sie zur Seite weg kippte als sie versuchte sich damit aufzufangen und so knallte sie mit dem Kopf gegen eine der Stufen und verlor das Bewusstsein.

Vincent wollte sie an sich nehmen als er plötzlich von irgendeiner Kraft an das Treppengelände gepresst wurde.

Es war ein Dysta-mega-Hyde.

An seiner Seite stand die junge Frau, die zuvor noch an Cains Seite gewesen war. Sie erblickte Vincent und grinste "Was für ein gut aussehender Fang, den wir da gemacht haben" lächelte sie. Vincent sah sie durchdringend an, diese Frau war gefährlich ohne Zweifel.

"Na los! Worauf wartet ihr? Bringt dieses… ding zu Cain. Sonst heult mein Brüderchen wieder heimlich." sie hielt sich die Hand vor dem Mund und lachte.

Zwei Männer kamen und nahmen sich Alecs an. Sie brachten sie fort.

Die Frau ging zu Vincent der noch immer wehrlos an die Wand gepresst wurde. Sie strich ihm mit einem ihrer obszön langen Fingernägel durch das Gesicht; "Du bist wirklich ein hübscher. Du wirst mein neues Spielzeug. Keine Angst, wir werden eine Menge spaß haben…" sie strich über seinen Oberkörper und lächelte; "Gibt ihm… dieses Zeugs, ihr wisst welches ich meine und bringt ihn in mein Gemach! Sofort!"

Sie entwaffneten Vincent und spritzen ihm ein fremdartiges Mittel. Er verlor das Bewusstsein und es war nun ein leichtes für die Männer ihn fortzubringen.

Als Alec zu sich kam, befand sie sich in einem Hallenartigen Raum. Sie lag auf einer Liege die mit weichem rotem Stoff bezogen war. Und war vollkommen allein.

Sie stand auf und sah sich verwundert um. Gegenüber von ihr befand sich ein riesiges Bücherregal, in dem Bücher standen die schon sehr alt schienen.

Sie musterte die Buchrücken, ein Buch stand etwas vor. Der Umschlag war braun und sah schon ziemlich mitgenommen aus. Es war ein kleines Notizbuch mit der Aufschrift "Ein Weg dessen Ziel verborgen bleibt" plötzlich vernahm Alec nähernde Schritte.

Reflexartig steckte sie das Notizbuch ein und legte sich zurück auf die Liege, weiterhin tat sie so als würde sie schlafen.

Sie hörte Schritte näher kommen, sie kamen bis vor die Liege. Es waren wohl so um die 3 Personen schätze Alec den Schritten nach.

Jemand lehnte sich über die Lehne hinunter zu ihr. Sie spürte wie etwas warmes ihre Wangen berührte, es war eine Hand. Vorsichtig strich die Person ihr Haar aus dem Gesicht das bei der hastigen Bewegung in der sie sich hingelegt hatte ins Gesicht gefallen war.

Sie ballte eine Faust. Wer war das?

Die Wut kochte in ihr hoch, da durchströmte sie wieder dieser Schmerz sie zuckte zusammen und schnappte nach Luft. Diesen Schmerz verspürte sie jedes Mal wenn sie kurz davor war, "außer Kontrolle" zu geraten. Sie war eigentlich dankbar dafür denn so hatte sie einigermaßen Kontrolle über ihre Kräfte.

Die Person zog erschrocken die Hand zurück. "Alles in Ordnung, Sir?" fragte ein Mann mit einer fürchterlich hellen Stimme. Alec musste sich das Lachen verkneifen und grunzte daher nur einmal kurz auf.

"Na, na unser Gast scheint ja wieder wach zu sein." kurz nach diesem Satz wirbelte die Person um die Liege herum an Alecs Seite und drückte ihren Körper fest in die Kissen hinein. Erschrocken riss sie die Augen auf. Über ihr beugte sich Cain, dieser lächelte als er ihren verdutzen Blick sah.

Die Verwunderung verflog sogleich aus ihrem Gesicht. "Und wer bist du jetzt schon wieder?" fragte sie genervt. Cain ließ nun von ihr ab, Alec richtete sich auf, misstrauisch musterte sie Cain, dann drehte sie sich herum und schaute zu seinen Begleitern.

Es waren zwei Männer. Leibwächter. Beides Schränke. Und einer von denen hatte so eine Stimme?

Wieder musste sie sich bemühen nicht zu lachen. Cain räusperte sich höflich, sodass ihre Aufmerksamkeit nun wieder ihm galt. Cain lächelte, er hatte sich vor sie gekniet.

Nun verbeugte er sich leicht und griff nach ihrer Hand "Mein Name ist Cain Seether. Ich bin der Präsident der Cetera Corp. Und ihr seid also Alexiel?"

Er küsste ihren Handrücken. Alec zog ihre Hand zurück.

"Ja. Alexiel Ramon… aber tu doch nicht so! Du kennst mich doch besser als Nr. 113! Ihr alle hier tut das! Also, was willst du? Wollt ihr mich töten? Pah! Versucht es doch!" sie sprang auf und warf Cain zu Boden, mit Schwung sprang sie über die Liege und schlug die anderen beiden Leibwächter nieder.

Sie hatten keine Chance gegen sie. Alec rannte zur Tür, sie war verschlossen. Sie nahm Anlauf und rannte gegen die Tür, doch sie ließ sich nicht öffnen.

"Ich habe abgeschlossen." sagte Cain und wischte sich blut von der Wange.

Alec hatte ihn getreten, da hatte er sich die Lippe aufgeschlagen. Wütend stürmte sie nun auf ihn zu und rieß ihn am Kragen zu sich hoch; "Wo ist er?"

"Wer?"

Sie schlug ihn gegen das Bücherregal, die Bücher fielen alle runter; "Wo habt ihr ihn versteckt? Wo ist der Junge?!"

Sie presste ihn mit all ihrer Kraft gegen das Regal. "Sag es!" Sie brüllte, ihre Augen loderten. "Welcher Junge?" fragte Cain und sah ihr tief in die Augen.

Alec ließ von ihm ab, er rutsche mit dem Rücken das Regal entlang auf den Boden. Nun ging Alec zu einen der Leibwächter. Beide hatten versucht sich wieder aufzurappeln. Sie schlug beide erneut nieder und durch suchte beide nach dem Schlüssel.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür; "Sir? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Alec stand auf und sah Cain drohend an. Cain lächelte, "Kommt rein und schafft mir diese Holzköpfe vom Hals!"

Als sie hörte wie das Schloss entriegelt wurde, wollte sie los spurten um nach draußen zu gelangen. Doch plötzlich stand Cain an ihrer Seite und hielt sie am Arm fest. Als sie sich wütend zu ihm herum drehte, schüttelte er den Kopf.

Alec war es nicht mehr möglich sich zu bewegen, was hatte das zu bedeuten? Irgendetwas hatte ihr Schi blockiert.

Mehrere Mann traten ein und nahmen die Leibwächter mit sich. Gerade als sie wieder rausgehen wollten, fragte Cain; "War ein Junge in Begleitung der Dame?" Alec sah ihn entsetzt an. Was sollte das? Er müsste das doch wissen!

"Nein, Sir. Lediglich ein Mann. Er ist in IHREM Zimmer." sagte einer der Männer. "Verstehe… meine Schwester mal wieder." nun wandte er sich Alec zu; "Willst du zu ihm? Ihn hast du doch gemeint oder jemand anderen?… nun… möchtest du zu ihm?" er ließ ihren Arm nicht los aber trotzdem konnte sie nun spüren, wie ihr Schi zurückkehrte.

Sie nickte verwundert.

Die Männer schlossen misstrauisch die Tür nachdem Cain ihnen zu genickt hatte. Alec und Cain waren nun allein in dem Zimmer.

"Entschuldige, das ich zu solchen Mitteln greifen musste. Aber, wärst du abgehauen hätten sie dich gejagt. So kannst du an meiner Seite bleiben und in Ruhe nachdem suchen, was du so begehrst."

Alec starrte auf den Boden. "Du… bist ein Dysta." "Ein Dysta-meda-Hyde um genau zu sein." Aufgeregt drehte sich Alec zu ihm herum, ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Herzen.

"Dann… wie kannst du von diesem Leid wissen und trotzdem das alles unterstützen?" fragte sie ihn und sah ihm in die Augen.

Eine Mischung aus blinden Zorn und Unverständnis lag in ihrem Blick.

"Ich… habe auf jemanden wie dich gewartet. Auf deine Rückkehr. Du warst die einzige, der es gelang sich der Cetera vollkommen zu entziehen!"

"Und was hat es mir gebracht?" fragte sie nun wich sie seinem Blick aus.

"Du bist selbst ein Dysta und gleichzeitig der Präsident hier von… das ist doch…. Krank…" danach stammelte sie nur noch etwas vor sich hin.

Es war, als müsste sie ihre Gedanken sortieren. "Richtig. Das ist krank. Dieser Wahnsinn muss aufhören. Du kannst mir helfen. Du hast die Kraft dazu, du…"

"Ich?! Was soll ich schon ausrichten?! Ist dir bewusst, was du von mir verlangst?! " schrie sie zurück.

Plötzlich erinnerte sie sich an Joel, sie hob den Kopf und sah Cain an; " Das ist jetzt alles egal, bring mich zu Vincent! ".

Cain nickte ging voran, entriegelte die Tür und bat Alec mit meiner graziösen Handbewegung voran zu gehen. Gefolgt von mehreren Leibwächtern gingen sie los.

Alec lief hinter Cain. Sie gingen den Flur entlang zu einer Holztür. Es war eine edles, dunkelbraunes Holz mir Rotstich. Neben dieser Tür war eine etwas schmalere. Sie fragte sich, was wohl dahinter liegen könnte.

An den Seiten der Holztür standen zwei Wachmänner. Cain klopfte, plötzlich antwortete eine Frauenstimme; " Wer ist da?"

"Halt den Mund und mach die Tür auf!" schimpfte Cain.

Alec schubste ihn in die Seite "So redet man nicht mit einer Frau!" flüsterte sie ihm zu. Er lächelte nur. Wie gerne hätte sie ihn erneut zu Boden getreten.

Die Frau öffnete die Tür. Es war eine Dienstmagd. Sie wagte es nicht, hoch zu sehen. Sie traten in einen zweiten Flur ein. "Ihr wartet hier."

Sagte Cain und trat auf einmal durch eine der anderen Türen hinaus. Verwundert sah Alec sich um. Es war ein runder Flur, mit vier Türen sie hatten alle die Farbe der Eingangstür. Die Wandfarbe war ein helles Orange, der Boden war in einem merkwürdigen Rot ton gehalten. An einer Wand stand ein kleiner Schrank. Auf ihm war ein weißes Tischtuch mit Blüten Motiv. Auf der Decke stand eine Blumenvase mit frischen roten Rosen. Eindeutig der Bereich einer Frau, dachte sie sich.

Als sie über sich guckte, fielen ihr fast die Augen heraus. Das war keine Decke sondern ein Gewölbe, mit Malereien von Feen und Blumen. Alles sehr detailgenau. Wo war sie denn hier hingeraten?

Sie überlegte, ob sie so jemanden wie Cain trauen könnte. Recht schnell wurde ihr klar, das sie ihm niemals glauben könnte.

Joel war hier, das wusste sie. Es klang albern aber, sie spürte es. Immerhin…. War sie auf gewisse Art und Weise ja auch irgendwie seine Mutter. Auch wenn sie in Wahrheit nur ein Klon seiner Mutter war.

Plötzlich kamen alte Zweifel in ihr hoch, als Klon… hatte sie da eigentlich das Recht auf Identität? Dann vernahm sie das quietschen der Türklinke, das riss sie aus den Gedanken. Sie schaute gebannt auf die Tür und hoffte Vincent würde aus ihr kommen und sie mit einem tiefen Seufzer willkommen heißen.

Vor ihrem geistigen Auge sah sie ihn rauskommen und sie ansehen, wie er es immer tat… auf diese warme Art und Weise, die Alec zu verstehen gab, das er sie versteht.

Alec wurde warm ums Herz. Vincent war so was wie ihr bester Freund. Sie liebte ihn nicht, er war ihr einfach nur verdammt wichtig. Ohne ihn würde es nicht gehen, das wusste sie genau. Ohne ihn… hätte sie all diese Dinge nie durch gestanden. Und auch Caith Sith hatte ihr geholfen. Obwohl er oft genervt hatte… sie hatte durch ihn oft lachen müssen. Aber Vincent war etwas besonderes, sie hatte ihm viel zu verdanken.

Immer mehr stieg ihre Hoffnung und auch die Sehnsucht nach Vincent.

Doch statt ihm, trat eine Frau in ziemlich knapper Bekleidung aus der Tür, sie trug einen langen durchsichtigen Mantel mit Pelzkragen. Drunter trug sie lediglich Unterwäsche. Alec sah entsetzt drein.

Die Frau lehnte sich an den Tür rahmen und betrachtete ihre viel zu lang geratenen Fingernägel die Rot lackiert waren. Nun warf sie einen kurz Blick auf Alec. Alec hatte sich wieder gefasst und wunderte sich nur darüber wie billig sich eine Frau verkaufen konnte.

Nun ging die Frau auf Alec zu und schnappte nach ihrem Haar, eine Strähne ließ sie sich durch die Finger gleiten dann musterte sie Alec von oben bis unten.

"Die Haare haben Spliss. Eine total unreine Haut und… vollkommen ungepflegte Fingernägel…. tzz…" Alec lächelte auffordernd und betrachtete die Frau.

Dann grinste sie; "Wenigstens zwinge ich mich nicht in Unterwäsche die mir zwei Nummern zu klein ist." antwortete sie nun.

Die Frau holte tief Luft um zu kontern doch dann wurde sie von Cain beiseite geschupst.

Er stellte sich zu Alec, legte seine rechte Hand auf ihre Linke Schulter und zeigte mit der linken Hand zu einer der Türen.

"Du kannst jetzt zu ihm…" er trat näher an sie heran und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr; "…aber nimm dich vor ihm in Acht." Bei dem Satz weiteten sich ihre Augen, sie stieß ihn von sich und ging auf die Tür zu. Bevor sie die Türklinge runter drückte sagte sie noch mit gehobenen Kopf; "Jemandem wie euch glauben zu schenken, liegt mir fern." dann schritt sie durch die Tür.

"Das will ich mir nicht entgehen lassen!" lachte die Frau und ging zu einer Tür, die neben der lag, durch die Alec gerade gegangen war. Cain folgte ihr.

Die beiden Geschwister gelangten in einen Nebenraum. Er war kahl nur ein Stuhl mit weichen Polstern und mächtigen lehnen stand darin. Cain setzte sich in ihm nieder. Seine Schwester stellte sich an die Seite und lehnte sich an Wand. Beide sahen nun gegen eine große Glasscheibe an, durch die sie in den Nebenraum sehen konnten. Sie sahen wie Alec in das Zimmer trat.

Verwirrt betrachtete sie Vincent, er saß mit gesenktem Kopf auf einem runden Bett das in der Mitte des Raumes stand.

Vorsichtig näherte sie sich ihm; "Vincent?" fragte sie verunsichert.

Nun hob er den Kopf und betrachtete Alec. Doch ansonsten zeigte er keine Reaktion, er wirkte wie in Trance.

Er saß in sich zusammen gesackt dort, als hätte er all seine Kraft verloren. Alec fasste sich ein Herz und ging auf ihn zu; "Vincent! Was ist mit dir?" Ihre Hände zitterten vor Aufregung und ihr Magen schien sich zusammen zu ziehen.

Sie hatte ihn noch nie so gesehen. Es machte ihr angst. Nun stand sie vor ihm. Wieder reagierte er nicht. Sie sah ihn an, doch seine Augen regten sich nicht. Nichts an ihm regte sich. In ihm etwa auch nicht?

Zögernd strich sie mit der Hand über seine Wange und nannte erneut seinen Namen. Doch wieder reagierte er nicht. Nun hielt umfasste sie mit ihren Händen sein Gesicht; "Vincent! Sprich mit mir!" In ihrem Augen sammelten sich Tränen.

Was war nur mit ihm? Und… wie konnte sie ihm nun helfen?! Plötzlich griff Vincent nach ihr und zog sie an sich heran. Er hielt sie fest umklammert. Alec verstand das nicht, aber… das war in dem Moment egal.

Sie hielt ihn nun ebenso fest und drückte ihr Gesicht in sein Haar.


	8. Aussprache

So, für alle Cloud+Tifa Fans, jetzt geht's zur Sache+grinst, trotzdem nicht zuviel verraten will+ Wann aber das nächste Chap kommt steht in den Sternen, da meine Freundin nun wieder dran ist und sie keine Zeit zum schreiben hat... 

Layka: Alec' s Name war die Idee meiner Freundin +lächel+ Alexiel Ramon... jaja, ich liebe den Namen auch. Und NU geht's weiter xD

_**Aussprache**_

Mit den Gedanken nicht ganz bei der Sache, machte Tifa noch einmal die Runde in ihrer Bar und stellte ein paar von Gästen übrig gebliebene Bierflaschen auf ihr Tablett, die bereits gegangen waren. Sie war so sehr in Gedanken, dass sie nicht hörte, wie ein Mann nach ihr rief.

„Hey, Barkeeperin, hörst du schlecht?" fragte sie der leicht gereizte und mittlerweile betrunkene Mann, der an einem Tisch weiter rechts saß.

Tifa fuhr erschrocken hoch. „Wie bitte?" sagte sie und sah in die Richtung, aus der die laute Stimme gekommen war. „Ach, vergiss es. Bring mir lieber noch ein Bier."

„Sofort." sagte sie hastig und verschwand mit dem Tablett zurück zur Theke. Schnell stellte sie das Tablett ab, nahm ein kaltes Bier aus dem Kühlschrank hinter sich, öffnete es und goss es in ein neues Glas, ehe sie zu dem Mann zurückkehrte.

„Du solltest vielleicht mal zum Ohrenarzt gehen." schickte er ihr noch lachend auf den Weg, doch sie hörte schon nicht mehr zu.

Alle Gäste in ihrer Bar hatten heute schon unter ihrer Nachdenklichkeit leiden müssen, doch Tifa schaffte es einfach nicht, die Worte Nanaki' s zu vergessen und je mehr sie es versuchte, desto mehr dachte sie über sie nach.

Er hatte sie mit seiner Meinung vor den Kopf gestoßen, doch unweigerlich hatte sie das Gefühl, dass er möglicherweise ein bisschen Recht hatte. Zudem ergab vieles nun einen Sinn. Die Art wie sich Cloud ihr gegenüber verhalten hatte; die Reaktionen von ihm, wenn sie etwas gesagt hatte, dass nicht so ganz gepasst hatte.

Sie musste zugeben, nun, da sie die ganze Zeit darüber nachdachte, dass sie noch ein paar mehr Sachen gesagt hatte, die ihn vielleicht immer mehr davon überzeugt hatten, dass sie nicht so empfand wie er. Nanaki' s Nachricht, Cloud sei in sie verliebt, hatte sie ziemlich geschockt, doch so langsam begann sie ein paar seiner Aktionen seit gestern zu verstehen, zum Beispiel die röte in seinem Gesicht und die abweisende Haltung.

Sie war Nanaki' s Aufforderung gefolgt und dachte über all diese Geschehnisse nach und tatsächlich stellte es sich als positiv heraus; denn sie begann Cloud auf eine Art und Weise zu sehen und zu verstehen, wie sie es seit sie ihn kannte noch nie getan hatte.

Nur eine Sache breitete ihr Sorgen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, nicht in der Lage zu sein, ihm das zu geben, was er suchte. Sie war sich nicht sicher, was sie für ihn empfand und ob es dieselben Gefühle waren, die er auch für sie hatte. Es mochte sein, dass sie besonders seit gestern mehr für ihn fühlte als damals, doch sie wusste nicht, ob es Liebe war.

Sie war noch nie richtig in jemanden verliebt gewesen. Irgendwie hatte es nie eine Zeit für sie gegeben, wo die Liebe es gut mit ihr gemeint hatte. Nur als Teenager hatte sie ab und zu diese ‚Zwei-Wochen-Verknalltheit' für jemanden verspürt, doch zwischen verknallt sein und verliebt sein gab es einen kleinen, aber feinen Unterschied. Wie konnte sie sich also sicher sein, was genau sie für ihm empfand?

All diese Dinge brachten sie durcheinander, doch gleichzeitig wusste sie, dass es unweigerlich zu einer Aussprache zwischen ihr und Cloud würde kommen müssen. Sie musste ihm so vieles erklären. Ihr Verhalten... aber auch ihre Gefühle. Es graute ihr jetzt schon davor, wie Cloud reagieren würde, wenn sie ihm erklärte, dass sie sich ihrer Gefühle nicht sicher war. Sie wusste, dass er sie verstehen würde, aber gleichzeitig würde er verletzt sein. Ihr aus dem Weg gehen, damit es nicht noch mehr wehtat. Es tat ihr jetzt schon fürchterlich leid. Sie konnte und wollte sich seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht vorstellen... doch es musste sein. Sie musste mit der Sprache rausrücken. Aber was würde dann aus ihrer Freundschaft werden?

Unweigerlich fanden einige Erinnerungen des heutigen und des gestrigen Tages wieder zurück in ihr Gedächtnis. Wie der Moment, in dem sie halb bewusstlos in dem Blumenbeet in der Kirche in seinen Armen gelegen hatte. Oder als sie schließlich in ihrer Bar wieder aufgewacht war und er ihr erzählte, dass er für niemanden eine Hilfe wäre. Sie hatte es ihm lautstark ausgeredet – was sich tatsächlich bewährt hatte. Ihr Gespräch draußen vor der Bar, die Geschehnisse auf seiner Fenrir... und schließlich der Moment, in dem er sie vor einem Autounfall bewahrt hatte und sie auf eine Weise angesehen hatte, wie noch nie zuvor...

Als Tifa merkte, dass ihre Augenwinkel zu brennen begannen, fand sie in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Schnell hob sie den Kopf, seufzte und wandte sich dem Tablett zu, dass schon seit ein paar Minuten unangerührt neben dem Waschbecken gestanden hatte.

„Bis morgen, Tifa." hörte sie plötzlich jemanden sagen und sah hoch. Einer ihrer Stammgäste hatte sich gerade seine Jacke angezogen und war im Begriff, die Bar mit seinen Freunden zu verlassen.

„Ja... bis morgen!" rief sie ihm noch perplex hinterher und schon war er verschwunden. Automatisch sah Tifa auf die Uhr – ja, so war Chiguri. Genau fünf Minuten vor Ladenschluss verließ er von selbst ihre Bar, wann immer er sie aufsuchte. Sie konnte regelrecht ihre Uhr nach ihm stellen... zum Glück, sonst hätte sie heute die Bar wahrscheinlich unbewusst noch länger geöffnet gelassen.

Schnell stellte Tifa die restlichen Bierflaschen von ihrem Tablett runter und ging noch einmal durch die Bar. Ihre Stammgäste wussten, dass sie immer um die selbe Uhrzeit schloss und deswegen waren schon alle verschwunden. Nur der Mann, dem sie geradeeben noch ein neues Bier gebracht hatte, saß weiterhin auf seinem Stuhl, trank sein Bierglas aus und schien überhaupt nicht zu bemerken, dass außer ihm und Tifa niemand mehr anwesend war. Sie nahm es ihm jedoch nicht übel. Er war keiner ihrer Stammgäste und wusste wahrscheinlich nicht, dass er gehen musste.

„Es tut mir leid, aber die Bar wird nun geschlossen." sagte sie und sah ihn auffordernd an. Der Mann ließ sein Glas langsam sinken.

„Hä? Nu schon?" fragte er lautstark und es war ihm mehr als nur anzusehen, dass er bestimmt nicht mehr geradeaus laufen konnte.

Gerade wollte Tifa zu einer Antwort ansetzten, als sie hörte wie die Eingangstür aufging. Hastig drehte sie sich um und ihr Gedanke bewahrheitete sich: Cloud lief mit gesenktem Blick und ohne weder das Gespräch von ihr und dem betrunkenen Mann wahrzunehmen, noch etwas anderes und lief schnurstracks auf sein Zimmer zu. Tifa sah ihm hinterher bis er auf der Treppe verschwunden wat und die Schnelligkeit, in der ihr Herz klopfte, hatte sich nunmehr fast verdoppelt. Ihr Bauch begann zu kribbeln. Waren das diese berühmten Schmetterlinge im Bauch?

„Was hastn du?" hörte sie den betrunkenen Mann fragen und sie drehte sich wieder zu ihm um.

„Garnichts." antwortete sie, doch es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie sich wieder daran erinnerte, worüber sie mit ihm geredet hatte. „Es ist mittlerweile drei Uhr morgens und ich möchte die Bar schließen. Also würden sie nun bitte gehen?" forderte sie ihn noch einmal auf.

„Drei Uhr schon, wa? Mann, oh mann... kannst du'n bei mir nicht ne Ausnahme machn?" fragte sie der Mann und versuchte offenbar einen Hundeblick aufzusetzen, doch es sah eher so aus, als hätte er Verstopfung.

Leicht genervt stemmte Tifa eine Hand in die Hüfte, während die andere noch immer das Tablett hielt und setzte ihren fiesesten Blick auf.

„Ja ja... schon jut. Ich geh ja schon..." lallte er ihr noch entgehen, ehe er aufstand, seine Jacke vom Ständer nahm und ebenfalls die Bar verließ. Tifa seufzte kurz, stellte das Glas und die Bierflasche des Mannes auf das Tablett und schloss die Tür der Bar ab, ehe sie zur Theke zurückkehrte.

Sie versuchte ein paar Minuten lang sich abzulenken, indem sie anfing die Gläser zu waschen, doch es gelang ihr einfach nicht darüber hinwegzudenken, dass Cloud nun in seinem Zimmer saß und wahrscheinlich nichts zutun hatte.

Sie wollte ihm die ganze Sache so schnell wie möglich erklären und ihr Herz fing wieder an schneller zu schlagen, als sie daran dachte, gleich von seinen blauen Augen fixiert zu werden. Wieder verspürte sie dieses kribbeln im Bauch. Liebte sie ihn? Liebte sie ihn wirklich? Was konnte dieses Gefühl sonst bedeuten?

Fast Minuten lang, so schien es jedenfalls, dachte Tifa nach.

Plötzlich knallte sie den Lappen, den sie gerade noch in der Hand gehalten hatte, in die Ecke und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Zimmer. Sie liebte ihn. Dass wusste sie jetzt. Und nur sie konnte die ganze Scheiße, die sie angestellt hatte, nun wieder gut machen.

Es waren nur noch ein paar Schritte bis zu seinem Zimmer als Tifa aufsah. Schließlich blieb sie vor der Tür stehen.

„Cloud?" fragte sie, doch niemand antwortete. Sie wusste, dass er in seinem Zimmer sein musste. Sie sah von dort aus, dass die Badezimmertür offen war und somit konnte er dort nicht sein. Langsam versuchte sie die Tür zu öffnen, doch sie war von innen abgeschlossen.

„Cloud, bitte mach die Tür auf. Ich weiß dass du da drin bist." sie hörte weder ein Geräusch noch jemand, der ihr antwortete.

Einen Moment blieb sie vor der Tür stehen, bevor sie es noch einmal versuchte.

„Bitte, Cloud."

Plötzlich hörte sie ein knarzendes Bett und kurz darauf, wie das Schloss der Tür sich entriegelte. Cloud öffnete die Tür, jedoch sah er sie nicht an. Sie wusste, dass sie der Grund für seine Traurigkeit war und wieder merkte sie, wie unendlich leid ihr das tat.

Als sie eingetreten war, schloss er die Tür hinter ihr und setzte sich wieder aufs Bett. Tifa blieb jedoch stehen und musterte ihn. Sein Blick ging traurig zu Boden, während er seine Hände ineinander faltete. Ihr fiel auf, dass er andere Klamotten trug... wahrscheinlich hatte er gerade geduscht.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie anfangen sollte und die Zeit verging.

„Ich war so unglaublich dumm Cloud." sagte sie nach ein paar Momenten der Stille. Cloud hob plötzlich den Blick und sah ihr direkt in die Augen.

Es war, als wäre die Zeit stehen geblieben. Seine blauen Augen fixierten sie und genauso wie am gestrigen Abend wandte er den Blick einfach nicht ab.

Tifa' s Magen machte einen Salto und ihr Herz schlug noch schneller als es eh schon tat. Tifa wandte den Blick ab, denn sie glaubte, den Verstand zu verlieren, wenn sie ihm noch weiter in die Augen sah.

„Ich... ich war zu dumm, um mich selbst zu verstehen... und meine Gefühle. Es gibt ein paar Dinge, die ich zu dir gesagt habe, die dich verletzt haben, dass weiß ich jetzt. Und das tut mir unglaublich leid."

Plötzlich stand Cloud von seinem Bett auf, blieb jedoch vor ihm stehen und sah sie immer noch unverwandt an.

„Es verwirrte mich, als du mich gestern in der Bar auf diese Weise angesehen hast. Ich lief dir nach, als du die Bar verließest, doch ich verstand es nicht... ich verstand dich nicht." fuhr Tifa fort und wieder merkte sie, wie ihre Augenwinkel zu brennen begannen.

„Doch das war nicht das größte Problem. Die ganzen letzen zwei Jahre lang... und sogar die Jahre davor, war ich zu dumm um zu begreifen, dass ich..." Tifa hielt einen Moment inne.

Sie wusste nicht, wie sie es am besten ausdrücken sollte. Sie wollte ihm klar machen, was sie meinte, doch es schien unendlich schwer.

Schließlich hob sie langsam den Kopf, während eine einzelne Träne ihre rechte Wange herunterlief.

„Dass ich mehr für dich empfinde als nur für einen Freund. Doch ich glaube es ist bereits zu spät, um das was ich zu dir gesagt habe, wieder ungültig zu machen. Ich war so dumm... so unglaublich dumm..." Noch eine weitere Träne fand ihren Weg ihre Wange hinunter.

Erwartungsvoll sah sie ihn immer noch an.

Sie wartete darauf, dass er etwas tat.

Dass er irgendetwas sagte, oder sogar an ihr vorbei das Zimmer verließ, doch er stand einfach da, sah sie an und sagte nichts.

Es schien, als wäre eine Ewigkeit vergangen, in der sie sich einfach nur gegenseitig in die Augen sahen, bis Cloud schließlich langsam ein paar Schritte auf sie zu ging und vor ihr stehen blieb.

Sie waren sich nun genauso nahe, wie sie es schon heute morgen gewesen waren, doch nun war es anders. Keiner der beiden lief rot an, aber nun wussten sie endlich, was der andere fühlte.

Als noch eine weitere Träne Tifa' s Wange hinunterlief, hob Cloud plötzlich langsam die rechte Hand und noch bevor die Träne zu Boden fiel, wischte er sie mit dem Zeigefinger weg. Als sein warmer Finger ihre Haut berührte, schienen sich Tifa' s Wange regelrecht zu erstarren.

Und plötzlich, ohne jede Vorwarnung, zog Cloud seinen Finger zurück, legte dafür jedoch beide Hände um ihren Hals und küsste sie.

Erst war es nur ein vorsichtiger, leichter Kuss, doch als die überraschte Tifa schließlich den Kuss erwiderte, verwandelte sich der Kuss in einen äußerst reizvollen Zungenkuss.

Noch eine Träne lief Tifa' s Wange hinab, diesmal war es jedoch eine Freudenträne.

Die Gefühle der beiden überschlugen sich.

Cloud drückte Tifa etwas nach hinten, sodass sie mit der Tür zusammenstieß. Seine Hände wanderten von ihrem Hals zu ihrer Hüfte hinunter, während Tifa mit ihrer rechten Hand durch seine noch nassen Haare fuhr.

Einen Moment lang ging der Kuss so weiter und beide wussten, dass sie so etwas ähnliches noch nie für eine andere Person gespürt hatten.

Schließlich ließ Tifa luftringend von ihm ab.

Cloud sah sie noch immer eindringlich an, während auch er nach Luft rang.

Er schien auf eine Reaktion ihrerseits zu warten. Einen Moment lang sah Tifa ihn nur an, während sie versuchte, dass, was gerade passiert war, zu verarbeiten.

Doch schließlich brachte nicht nur sein hundemäßiger Blick es zustande, dass sie ihn anlächelte.

Und dann, sah sie zum ersten Mal seit über zwei Jahren ein Lächeln in seinem Gesicht, dass nicht nur dazu da war, um anderen zu versichern, dass es ihm gut ging.

Dieses lächeln war ein lächeln, dass ihr verriet, dass er einfach nur glücklich war.


	9. Vincent, verwirrt

Ich weiß, dass die Story viel zu lange auf Eis lag, und ich rechne auch nicht damit, dass jemand die Geschichte überhaupt noch liest xD, aber das Problem bestand darin, dass meine Freundin das schreiben aufgab.

Ich versuche nun, die Story doch noch wieder zum Leben zu erwecken, auch wenn ich sie alleine schreiben muss.

Mir fehlten Ideen und deshlab kommt nun erst das nächste Chap.

Ich habe übrigends die alten Kapitel ein bisschen überarbeitet, im Sinne von Absätzen, falls es jemanden interessiert...

Ach ja, und eins muss ich noch sagen: in diesem Chap geht's zur Sache... auch, wenn es nicht gewollt ist +lol+

**_Vincent, verwirrt_**

"Sir. Zwei Männer der ShinRa corp. Ersuchen ihre Aufmerksamkeit, sie…."

"Wir suchen diese zwei!" sagte Rude, lief einfach an dem Sicherheitsmann vorbei und ignorierte ihn. Kaum war er in den Raum getreten, schmiss er Cain ein Foto von Alec entgegen und ebenso eins von Joel.

"Wo hast du die denn weg?" fragte Reno und zeigte auf die Fotos.

Rude antwortete nicht und starrte nur stur gegen Cain.

Reno betrachtete das Foto von Alec, auf diesem saß sie auf einer art Bank vor einem riesigen Fenster und schaute aus dem Fenster. E

s war wunderschön. Auf das von Joel achtete er nicht. Cains Schwester nahm die Fotos hoch.

Reno grinste beim Betracht ihres Outfits auffordernd und lockerte seine Haltung entspannt.

"Ich steh nicht auf kleine jungs." sagte sie als sie bemerkte, das Reno sie beobachtete.

Sie schmiss zu erst das Bild von Joel davon; "Noch nie gesehen. Aber wirklich niedlich das Schnuckelchen." Nun betrachtete sie das Bild von Alec. Ihr Gesichts Ausdruck verfinsterte sich bei dessen Anblick.

"Wo ist sie?" fragte Rude.

"Warum seid ihr, die ihr von der ShinRa wie Schoßhunde geschickt wurdet, so vernarrt auf sie?" fragte Cain und sah zu Rude und Reno.

"Nr. 113 ist Eigentum der ShinRa corp. " sagte Rude trocken. Reno sah ihn entsetzt an.

"Dann ist sie also nur eine Nummer für euch!?" fragte Cain und stand auf.

Reno holte tief Luft; "Nein! Außerdem ist es ja gar nicht sicher ob sie…"

"Wenn ihr so versessen auf sie seid. Bitte, dort ist sie!" Cains Schwester zeigte auf das Fenster wodurch sie sahen, wie Alec in Vincents Armen lag.

Erbost darüber, das seine Schwester die beiden darauf aufmerksam gemacht hatte, schlug Cain sie nieder. Sie fiel gegen die Wand und sackte bewusstlos zu Boden.

Rude ging in Kampstellung. Reno war fassungslos und tappelte auf das Fenster zu. Er drückte seine Hände fest an die Scheibe; "Sie ist es…" sein Herz raste.

Verwundert sah Cain ihm zu. Dann grinste er wissend, was in Reno vor sich ging.

Rude nutzte diese Chance und wollte Cain schlagen. Dieser überlistete ihn und nutze schließlich seine Kräfte um Rude zu lähmen.

Dann schmiss er diesen auf den Sessel und stellte sich neben Reno. "Genießt die Show." sagte er und grinste.

* * *

Noch immer waren die beiden eng umschlungen. Alec lief eine Träne über die Wange als sie seine Wärme spürte und seinen Geruch wahrnahm.

Doch dann fiel ihr ein, das sie gekommen waren um Joel zu finden. Sie schreckte hoch und löste sich von Vincents griff.

"Joel… er braucht uns! Bitte komm mit mir ja? Hilf mir ihn zu finden… alleine schaffe ich es nicht. "

Vincent umfasste ihre Handgelenke und sah sie durchdringend an. "Ich werde an deiner Seite sein." sagte er.

Seine Tonlage hatte etwas sonderbares. Trotzdem, das kümmerte Alec nicht.

Sie lächelte und entspannte sich. Plötzlich küsste Vincent sie. Alec war verwirrt - was war geschehen?! Warum küsste er sie plötzlich?

Ihre Gefühle überschlugen sich. Sie erwiderte seinen Kuss, wie aus einem Reflex.

Reno brach es das Herz. Mit dem Kopf schlug er gegen die Scheibe.

Erschrocken von dem Geräusch löste sie sich erneut von Vincent und dreht sich zu der Scheibe herum. Aber für sie, war es nur ein Spiegel.

Was hatte das zu bedeuten?! Dann durchschaute sie das Spiel ein wenig.

Sie wusste, das der Spiegel keiner war. Vincent kümmerte das nicht, er machte weiter.

Langsam küsste er ihren Hals. Sie bekam eine Gänsehaut und schüttelte sich.

Dann sah sie zurück zu Vincent. Sein Blick war noch immer getrübt. "Was….?" sie verstand nicht.

Er ließ nicht von ihr ab, sie versuchte sich zu wehren. Doch er ließ nicht locker, er presste sie mit dem Rücken auf das Bett.

"Was soll das?! Hör auf! Wir haben keine Zeit!!" rief sie, sie schrie viel mehr.

Wild schlug sie um sich doch gegen Vincents kraft kam sie nicht an. Er hielt sie fest. Immer wieder begann er, sie zu küssen oder zu berühren.

Als er schließlich mit der rechten Hand unter ihren Rock glitt, riss Alec sich herum.

Ihr Kopf hämmerte, es waren wieder diese Schmerzen, die sie verspürte wenn sie im Begriff war ihre Fähigkeiten zu benutzen weil sie in Panik geriet, also im Begriff war außer Kontrolle zu geraten. Sie kämpfte gegen Vincents verlangen an.

Sie verstand nicht warum. Warum war er plötzlich so? Was hatte das zu bedeuten?!

Eins war ihr klar. Das war nicht ihr Vincent. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht ihm.

Sie mussten ihm irgendeine Droge gegeben haben oder so. Eine andere Möglichkeit gab es nicht.

Reno sah nicht mehr hin. Er starrte auf den Boden.

Es war alles so klar… sie schien Vincent zu lieben. Aber… das was er gespürt hatte… war es wirklich nur von seiner Seite aus gegangen? Und warum kümmerte ihn das alles eigentlich so sehr?

Es sollte ihm doch egal sein. Er hat sie nur einmal gesehen. Nur dieses eine mal getroffen. Und da hat sie ihn auch abgewiesen.

Warum… hatte er… diese…. Gefühle für sie? Da war doch nichts gewesen… genau. Es ist nie etwas gewesen.

Also, er war ein Turk. Und sein Auftrag war, Alec zum Präsidenten zu bringen. Wo lag da das Problem? Ja, es gab kein Problem. Es war alles bestens.

Reno hob den Kopf. Erst jetzt sah er, wie Alec sich gegen Vincent zu wehr setzte.

"Was geht da vor sich?" fragte Reno verwirrt.

"Ihr habt recht. Ohne Ton ist es viel zu langweilig." sagte Cain und bestätigte plötzlich einen Knopf neben sich in der Wand. Nun konnte man zusätzlich hören, was nebenan geschah.

"Aaaahh!! Vincent! Komm zu dir!" schrie sie verzweifelt. Reno zuckte zusammen als er ihre Stimmer vernahm. Sie war verzweifelt eindeutig.

Wirklich verzweifelt. Sie wehrte sich mit Händen und Füßen aber dann dröhnte ihr kopf einfach nur noch so sehr, das sie jegliche Willenskraft verlor.

Sie kippte zurück auf das Bett und presste die Hände auf das Gesicht. Sie weinte. Vincent war noch immer vollkommen emotionslos.

Nun zerschnitt er mit den Krallen seines Metallarms ihr Oberteil. Alec ließ die Hände vom Gesicht gleiten; "Warum…. Warum immer ich?… Reno… bitte…" schrie sie in ihrer Verzweiflung, während Vincent begann, eine ihrer Brüste zu küssen.

Reno schrak zusammen, er zückte seinen Stab und landete einen Treffer bei Cain. "Lasst mich zu ihr! Sofort!!" befahl er.

Cain stand blitzschnell auf und umklammerte nun Renos Arm, wie er es schon einmal bei Alec getan hatte.

Nun lähmte er auch ihn; "Sie wollte zu ihm. Ich wusste nicht, das meine Schwester ihn unter Drogen gesetzt hat! Ich habe es lediglich geahnt."

Er befreite Reno wieder; "Warum hast du sie nicht aufgehalten?!" schrie Reno.

"….sie hätte nicht auf mich gehört. Aber… nun ist es zu spät. Ich kann es spüren… ihr Schi… es sammelt sich. Sie wird ihr Kräfte entfesseln." erklärte Cain.

"Dann ist sie also wirklich Nr.113?" fragte Rude.

"Ja. So ist es… bleibt hier bei mir. Ich werde uns vor ihrem Angriff schützen. Danach könnte ihr euch ihrer annehmen." erklärte Cain und stellte sich vor die Anwesend.

"Woher diese plötzliche Kooperation?" fragte Rude. "Warum sollte ich dir glauben? Soll ich hier stehen und Däumchen drehen während…" doch Reno wurde von Alec unterbrochen.

Sie riss mit den Händen in ihre Haare und begann zu schreien, plötzlich zersprang einer ihrer drei Ohrringe, die sie auf der rechten Seite trug.

Erschrocken riss sie die Augen auf, sie hatte nicht bemerkt das der Ohrring zersprungen war, ihre Kopfschmerzen waren weniger geworden.

Was hatte das zu bedeuten?


	10. Aufruhr

Und dazu noch hier das nächste Chap, mal wieder mit Cloud und Tifa.

_**Aufruhr **_

Tifa wachte am nächsten morgen mit einem lächeln auf dem Gesicht auf.

Langsam setzte sie sich auf und fuhr sich mit der rechten Hand durch die Haare. Sie erinnerte sich an den gestrigen Abend... und an den Kuss mit Cloud.

Sie war von seiner Reaktion ziemlich überrascht gewesen, doch er hatte sie nicht überrannt: es war anfangs nur ein vorsichtiger Kuss gewesen.

Ein sehr guter vorsichtiger Kuss, um genau zu sein.

Unweigerlich fing sie an zu grinsen. Er hatte gestern zum ersten Mal seit so langer zeit herzhaft gelächelt.

Es war nur ein leichtes lächeln, aber dennoch war es ernsthafter gewesen, als all die anderen die er ihr damals gezeigt hatte, nur um zu beweisen, dass es ihm gut ging.

Leicht seufzend stand sie aus ihrem Bett auf und zog sich rasch etwas an, ehe sie ihr Zimmer verließ um ihre kleine aber feine Küche aufzusuchen.

Sie war nur dort, wenn sie kochte, da es außer dem Küchengeräten nur Platz für einen Tisch und zwei Stühle gab, die auch noch in der Ecke regelrecht zusammengequetscht waren.

Eigentlich war die Küche nicht zu groß und nicht zu klein – aber dennoch zog sie es gewöhnlich vor, in ihrem Zimmer oder in der Bar zu essen... vielleicht auch aus dem Grund, dass sie oft in Hektik war.

Schließlich stand Tifa vor der Küchentür und öffnete sie. Sie erschrak etwas, als sie sah, dass Cloud auf einem der zwei Stühle saß und geistesabwesend in einem Kaffee herumrührte.

Sie hatte noch nie jemanden an ihrem Küchentisch sitzen sehen, und schon garnicht Cloud.

Als Cloud sie sah, stand er hastig auf, ging auf sie zu und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Tifa bemerkte, dass er wieder ziemlich in Gedanken vertieft war.

Sie hasste diesen Cloud. Sie mochte den vom vorigen Abend viel lieber.

„Möchtest du auch einen Kaffee?" fragte er sie plötzlich und ging bereits auf einen der Wandschränke zu, um eine neue Tasse heraus zu holen.

„Ja, danke." erwiderte sie, während sie beschloss, ihn erst einmal nicht zu fragen, worüber er nachdachte.

Tifa ging auf einen der anderen Schränke und auf den Kühlschrank zu, um sich den Rest des Frühstücks zusammen zu suchen, während Cloud darauf wartete, dass sich das Wasser für den Kaffee erhitzte.

Tifa drehte sich kurz um und sah zum Tisch hinüber. Das einzige auf dem Tisch war die Kaffeetasse und dessen Inhalt schien schon kalt zu sein.

„Willst du denn nichts essen?" fragte sie ihn irritiert.

„Nein." sagte er, während er das heiße Wasser über den Kaffee goss, mit der Tasse zum Tisch zurückkehrte und sie auf die andere Tischseite abstellte. „Ich habe keinen Hunger."

Kurz darauf kam auch Tifa mit ein paar Utensilien zum Tisch und setzte sich Cloud gegenüber.

Sie belegte sich eine Scheibe Brot mit Käse und fing an zu essen, doch einerseits merkte sie, dass auch sie keinen richtigen Hunger hatte, und andererseits irritierte sie Cloud immer noch ein wenig.

Er saß ihr gegenüber, starrte auf irgendeinen imaginären Punkt auf der Tischplatte und rührte fortwährend seinen Kaffee um, der mittlerweile schon zumindest so kalt war, dass er nicht mehr dampfte.

Cloud schien das aber nicht recht zu interessieren, geschweige denn wahrzunehmen.

Tifa schluckte ein Bissen herunter und legte das Stück Brot zurück auf den Tisch.

„Worüber denkst du nach?" fragte sie schließlich.

Cloud sah nicht hoch und antwortete auch nicht sofort. Doch als er schließlich zu ihr aufsah und antwortete, redete er so langsam, dass es schien, er würde über jedes einzelne Wort nachdenken.

„Ich mache mir Gedanken um Vincent."

Tifa sah ihn fragend an. „Vincent? Wieso?"

„Es ist nicht so, dass ich mir Sorgen um ihn mache, aber hast du ihn seit Vorgestern in der Bar noch einmal wiedergesehen?" fragte er und sah sie eindringlich an.

Tifa überlegte.

„Nein... aber was ist daran so schlimm? Ich meine, kann ja sein, dass er zutun hat-"

„Das ist es ja gerade." fiel ihr Cloud ins Wort. „Ich kenne Vincent schon sehr lange und ich habe gelernt, mich auf ihn verlassen zu können. Normalerweise hält er, was er verspricht.

Doch gestern, in Edge, ist er nicht aufgetaucht obwohl er auch versprochen hatte zu kommen.

Ich weiß es klingt kindisch, aber normalerweise hilft er bei solchen Dingen gerne mit. Es muss etwas geben, dass seine volle Aufmerksamkeit fordert, und ihn hat vergessen lassen, was er versprochen hatte.

Und wenn er so etwas vergisst, wo doch gestern morgen so gut wie die hälfte der Kinder in Midgar noch immer am Geostigma erkrankt waren, hat das bestimmt einen Grund, der für uns alle nicht gerade von positiver Natur ist."

Tifa sagte vorerst nichts und dachte noch mal über Cloud' s Worte nach.

„Ich glaub, du musst das nicht so eng nehmen. Ich meine... wir haben Jenova und Sephiroth nun endgültig besiegt – was sollte es denn nun schon wieder geben, dass uns Unheil bereiten soll?"

„Das mit Vincent ist aber nicht alles." fuhr Cloud fort und hörte endlich damit auf in seinem kalten Kaffee herum zu rühren.

„Erinnerst du dich noch an die Frau in der Bar? Diese Alec, oder wie sie hieß?"

Tifa nickte. „Als ich sie gestern gesehen habe, hatte ich das Gefühl, sie von irgendwoher zu kennen. Es will mir nur einfach nicht einfallen, woher." sagte Cloud und sah sie noch immer eindringlich an.

„Und warum ist das von Bedeutung?" fragte Tifa vorsichtig.

„Als wir Vincent das letzte Mal gesehen haben, hat er mit ihr zusammen die Bar verlassen. Und seit heute morgen habe ich das Gefühl, dass meine Bekanntschaft mit dieser Alec alles andere als angenehm war."

Das saß. Nun fing auch Tifa an zu glauben, dass es sein konnte das etwas neues Böses vor sich hin brodelte, während sie hier fast friedlich zusammen vor zwei kalten Kaffee' s saßen.

Gleich beim ersten Mal als sie diese Frau gesehen hatte, hatte sie das Gefühl gehabt das sie... nun ja... irgendwie... _anders_ war.

Doch was konnte dieses Böse sein? Diese Alec selbst? Wohl kaum. Sonst wären Cait Sith und die anderen nicht so freundlich mit ihr umgegangen.

Außerdem kam sie nicht umhin sich daran zu erinnern, dass Vincent derjenige gewesen war, der mit ihr zusammen die Bar verlassen hatte. Er musste sie also gut kennen.

Doch wenn sie es nicht war, wer oder was konnte es dann sein?

Gerade als Tifa wieder ihren Kopf hob und den Mund öffnete um etwas zu sagen, fing ein Handy an zu klingeln.

Cloud sah überrascht drein, während er seine blauen Augen von ihr abwendete und nach hinten zu seinem Handy griff.

Schnell löste er es von seinem Hosenbund, nahm es in die Hand, klappte es auf und legte es an sein Ohr.

„Cloud hier." sagte er.

Als ihm geantwortet wurde, weiteten sich seine Augen.

„Was?" fragte er nach.

Einen Moment herrschte Stille.

„Und Vincent...?" fragte Cloud noch immer überrascht.

Tifa wunderte sich. Wer telefonierte da bloß mit ihm?

„Ich fahr sofort los. Ähm... ich bin bei Tifa. Kann sie...?"

Stille.

„Okay." Antwortete Cloud als letztes und legte auf.

„Wer war das?" fragte Tifa sofort nach.

„Rufus. Wir müssen los." sagte er nur kurz angebunden, stand auf und nahm ihre Hand in die seine um sie hinter sich her zu ziehen.

„Warum... wie – was?" fragte Tifa verwirrt.

„Erklär ich dir gleich." sagte er nur, ehe sie auch schon die Küche und die Treppe hinter sich gelassen hatten.

In der Bar griff Tifa noch hastig nach ihrer Jacke, ehe sie mit Cloud die Bar verließ, sie hinter sich abschloss und ihm zu seiner Fenrir folgte.

„Was wollte Rufus von dir? Was ist los – und seit wann hast du eigentlich ein neues Handy?" fragte sie, doch Cloud winkte ab, während er auf sein Motorrad stieg. „Setz dich."

Tifa folgte seiner Aufforderung während sie immer noch etwas beunruhigt darüber war, wie Cloud reagiert hatte.

Hatte sich seine Befürchtung, dass sich etwas neues unheilvolles zusammenbraute, bewahrheitet?

„Das Handy habe ich mir gestern Abend gekauft." fing er schließlich doch an zu erklären, während er sich seine Brille aufsetzte.

„Und Rufus – er hat mir erzählt, dass etwas merkwürdiges vor sich geht.

Vincent und diese Alec sind anscheinend in ein Flugschiff der Cetera Corp. eingedrungen, um etwas zu finden, das schlimmeres bereiten könnte, als Sephiroth selbst.

Mehr wollte er mir nicht sagen, es sei denn ich komme so schnell es geht zur Healin Lodge." sagte Cloud und ohne auf eine Reaktion ihrerseits zu warten, startete er den Motor und fuhr los.

Tifa war mehr als nur erschrocken, als sie das gehört hatte und dachte angestrengt nach, nachdem sie ihre Arme um seinen Bauch gelegt hatte.

„Was... was kann denn schlimmer als Sephiroth sein?" fragte sie ein bisschen ängstlich nach vorne. Sie realisierte gar nicht, dass sie schon losgefahren waren.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich kann es mir selber nicht vorstellen, aber vielleicht erfahren wir ja gleich ein wenig mehr." rief Cloud nach hinten.

Einen Moment fuhr Cloud weiter und Tifa merkte, dass er noch ein ganzes Stückchen schneller fuhr als gestern. Sie dachte noch eine Weile nach, ehe ihr etwas auffiel.

„Aber warum soll ich denn mitkommen?" fragte Tifa auf einmal nachdenklich.

„Ich hab ihn gefragt ob du mitkommen kannst. Und er hatte nichts dagegen." lautete die knappe Erklärung Cloud' s.

Tifa konnte sich nicht ganz vorstellen, warum es relevant war, dass sie ebenfalls mithörte was Rufus zu sagen hatte.

Es interessierte sie, ja – eigentlich sehr um genau zu sein, aber normalerweise tat Cloud solche Dinge immer alleine und sie wusste auch nicht, wie sie ihm irgendwie behilflich sein konnte.

Sie fuhren eine ganze Weile mit dieser Schnelligkeit weiter und beide waren in ihren eigenen Gedanken vertieft. Doch schließlich bemerkte Tifa, wie die Umgebung sich veränderte.

Die Schnellstraßen und Gebäude wurden immer weniger... stattdessen sah sie immer mehr Wälder, sandige Straßen und teilweise auch Sümpfe. Sie konnte sich absolut nicht daran erinnern, wann sie das letzte Mal in der freien Landschaft gewesen war.

Mindestens ein Jahr musste es nun her sein. Der Sand dämpfte die Geschwindigkeit der Fenrir ein wenig und sie sah, wie Cloud Schwierigkeiten mit dem Lenken bekam, denn am gestrigen Abend hatte es noch geregnet und der Sand hatte sich in zähen Schlamm verwandelt.

Nach ca. 20 Minuten waren sie jedoch endlich am Zielort, was Tifa schon frühzeitig durch Schilder erkennen konnte.

Als Cloud schließlich die Fenrir vor dem weißen kapselartigen Gebäude abstellte, stieg Tifa von ihr ab, während Cloud sich noch schnell eines seiner Schwerter aus der Fenrir auf den Rücken schnallte.

Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass ihre Schuhe und ihre Hose so sehr vom Schlamm beschmutzt waren, dass es aussah, als hätten sie sich dazu entschieden, eine andere Farbe anzunehmen.

„Dieser blöde Schlamm!" fluchte sie, als sie jedoch sah, dass Cloud die meisten Stufen der Treppe schon hinter sich gelassen hatte, folgte sie ihm schleunigst.

Cloud fackelte nicht lange als sie ihn eingeholt hatte und öffnete die Vordertür des Geostigma Sanatoriums.

Sie betraten einen relativ kleinen Raum – okay, er war immer noch größer als ihre Küche, das gab sie zu. Es gab viele Fenster im Raum, doch die meisten waren verhängt.

Ansonsten gab es nicht viel über den Raum zu sagen. Er war grau und trist.

Tifa sah zur linken Seite des Raumes hinüber. Der Präsident saß in Richtung der Tür vor einem Schreibtisch. Er saß jedoch nicht mehr in einem Rollstuhl – auch sein Umhang, der die meiste Zeit immer sein Gesicht verborgen hatte war verschwunden. Stattdessen sah sie nun ein halb bandagiertes Gesicht.

Neben ihm standen eine blonde Frau und ein schwarzhaariger Mann.

Tifa erinnerte sich daran, schon mal von den beiden gehört zu haben. Sie blieben die meiste Zeit bei dem Präsidenten. Die Frau hieß Elena und der Mann Tseng, wenn sie sich richtig erinnerte.

Cloud lief plötzlich direkt an Tifa vorbei zum Schreibtisch. Hastig folgte sie ihm.

„Da bist du ja endlich. Warum hast du denn so lange gebraucht, Cloud?" hörte sie Rufus fragen.

Cloud winkte ab. „Was ist denn nun los? Komm zur Sache Rufus."

Tifa wusste, dass Cloud es hasste, wenn jemand um den heißen Brei herumredete.

„Alles was wir wissen, habe ich dir eigentlich schon erzählt." meinte Rufus.

„Wir haben Grund zu der Annahme, dass Vincent Valentine zusammen mit der Frau, auf deren Schulter die Zahl 113 steht, in ein Flugschiff der Cetera Corp. eingedrungen ist und dort auf der Spur nach etwas ist, das noch viel schlimmer ist als Sephiroth."

„Was hat es mit dieser Cetera Corp. auf sich? Und warum diese Zahl?" fragte Cloud nach.

„Du fragst mich, was es mit der Cetera Corp. auf sich hat? Erinnerst du dich denn nicht mehr daran, dass du einmal selbst dort gewesen bist?"

Cloud sah überrascht drein, jedoch sah es gleichzeitig so aus, als wäre ihm ein Licht aufgegangen.

„Ich... bin für SOLDAT einmal dort gewesen..." sagte er schließlich nachdenklich.

„Woher wissen Sie denn so etwas, wenn nicht mal Cloud selbst sich daran erinnern kann?" meldete sich Tifa nach einer Weile der Stille zum ersten Mal zu Wort.

Plötzlich sah der Präsident sie verwundert an, als wäre ihm erst jetzt aufgefallen, dass sie auch da war.

„Ich weiß viel mehr über Cloud als du. Und über dich weiß ich auch so einiges, Tifa." Die angesprochene wich überrascht einen Schritt zurück, während Cloud wieder das Wort ergriff.

„Aber warum nennst du diese Alec die ganze Zeit ‚113' ?"

„Sie heißt so, weil sie durch ein Experiment der Cetera Corp. erschaffen wurde.

Jedes der dort erschaffenen Geschöpfe bekommt eine Zahl. Ein paar der Geschöpfe dort waren einst Menschen, doch an ihnen wurde herumexperimentiert bis sie den Verstand verloren oder so mächtige Kräfte entwickelten, dass sie selbst sie nicht kontrollieren konnten.

Manche überlebten die Prozedur, manche wurden wegen ihrer Mächte exekutiert. Ihre Kräfte sind unterschiedlich. Diese Alec gehört zu Ihnen und sie war die einzige, die es schaffte, aus der Gefangenschaft zu fliehen.

Mehr wissen wir über sie auch nicht. Nur dass sie zu eine der mächtigsten Geschöpfe zählt, die je dort entstanden.

Bis jetzt kursierte das Gerücht, sie sei nach ihrer Flucht aufgesucht und exekutiert worden, doch heute wurde sie in Midgar gesichtet.

Mehr konnten wir über die Sache noch nicht in Erfahrung bringen. Ist euch bekannt, woher Vincent sie kennt, oder was sie vor hat?"

Cloud schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe nicht mit ihr geredet. Aber für mich schien sie nicht von negativer Natur zu sein."

„Aber was ist denn dieses Böse, dass die beiden angeblich suchen? Wir kennen ihn doch, Vincent würde so etwas niemals unterstützen!" rief Tifa in das Gespräch rein. Für sie ergab das alles keinen Sinn.

Weshalb sollte Vincent dieser Frau dabei helfen etwas dermaßen Böses in die Finger zu bekommen?

„Vielleicht glaubt ihr nur, ihn zu kennen. Cloud, mach dich jetzt besser auf den Weg. Reno und Rude sind ihnen bereits nachgeeilt. Ich will ihre Kampfkraft nicht beleidigen, aber vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn du dir die Sache auch ansiehst." sagte Rufus.

Fragend sah Cloud hoch und sah kurz in Tifa' s Richtung. Er sah ihr direkt in die Augen und sie wusste, was er meinte.

„Was ist mit-" fing er an, doch Rufus unterbrach ihn.

„Ich denke nicht, dass es eine gute Idee ist, wenn du mit ihr zusammen dorthin gehst." sagte er und sah Tifa nun ebenfalls an.

„Sie ist nicht die beste Kämpferin und würde dich nur Zeit kosten."

Wütend ging Cloud einen Schritt weiter auf Rufus zu.

„Du denkst, sie kann nicht gut kämpfen? Hast du sie denn schon mal kämpfen gesehen? Ich denke nicht!"

Tifa schritt eilig nach vorne und zog Cloud an der linken Hand zurück.

„Lass gut sein, Cloud. Ist schon okay."

„Nein, es ist nicht okay. Ohne sie geh ich auch nicht."

„Cloud!" rief sie verwundert und sah ihn eindringlich an.

„Ich weiß wie es ist, im Unklaren über etwas zu sein. Es ist ein abscheuliches Gefühl und dem will ich dich nicht aussetzen." sagte er und sah ihr so tief und eindringlich in die Augen wie er es selbst am gestrigen Abend nicht getan hatte.

Wütend sah er wieder zurück in Rufus Gesicht.

Dieser sah die beiden abwechselnd an und schließlich blieb sein Blick einen Moment auf Clouds linker Hand ruhen, die immer noch von Tifa' s rechten umschlossen war.

Cloud senkte den Blick und löste den Griff.

Rufus seufzte. „Okay. Dann geht. Aber beeilt euch."

* * *

und vergesst nicht, ein Kommi zu hinterlassen +grins+


	11. Ninja Kletterhaken und Rettungsversuche

Jaa, ich melde mich auch nochmal :) Ich weiß, ich hab lange nichts mehr von mir hören lassen, besonders diese Story liegt seit längerem auf Eis, aber mich schrieb letztens die Userin 'devilsdaughter321' an, ob ich diese Geschichte nicht weiterschreiben könne.

Ich habe einige Zeit weitergeschrieben, allerdings keine Kapitel mehr hochgeladen. Nun tue ich's aber :)

Also, devilsdaughter321, dieses Kapitel ist für dich!

* * *

**Ninja Kletterhaken und Rettungsversuche**

Mit gesenktem Blick folgte Tifa Cloud aus dem Geostigma Sanatorium hinaus in die frische Luft.

Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun oder sagen konnte, um ihre Dankbarkeit ihm gegenüber am besten auszudrücken. Nun gut – er und Rufus hatten sich nie richtig gut verstanden, doch geradeeben hatte er sie vor versammelter Mannschaft verteidigt.

Sie hatte sich gleich gefragt, was er damit hatte bezwecken wollen sie mitzunehmen, doch plötzlich schien ihr die Antwort darauf klar. Sie wusste, dass er es hasste über irgendetwas im Unklaren zu sein. Und so erging es ihr auch.

Weiterhin folgte sie Cloud zu seiner Fenrir zurück und dachte währenddessen immer noch darüber nach, was sie sagen könnte.

Als Cloud schließlich bei der Fenrir angelangt war, schaffte sie es schließlich doch ein paar Worte hinaus zu bringen, auch wenn es nicht die waren, die es hätten sein sollen.

„Wie hast du vor in dieses Flugschiff einzudringen? Ich meine... fliegen können wir ja nicht."

Cloud sah noch einmal zum Geostigma Sanatorium hoch und hielt in der Bewegung, seine Hände um die Lenker der Fenrir legen zu wollen, inne.

„Nein, das können wir nicht..." sagte er und schien einen Moment nachzudenken, ehe er seinen Satz beendete. „... aber mit Hilfe eines Freundes vielleicht schon."

Zuerst verstand Tifa nicht, was Cloud meinte doch schließlich ging ihr ein Licht auf. „Du meinst... Cid und die Sierra?"

Cloud nickte nachdenklich.

„Noch ist er in der Stadt. Und ein anderes Flugschiff, das sich in unserer Nähe befindet und dessen Piloten wir gleichzeitig kennen, fällt mir im Moment nicht ein." scherzte er.

Tifa lächelte. „Dann auf nach Edge."

Cloud nickte noch ein weiteres Mal und wollte sich gerade auf die Fenrir setzen, als Tifa noch einmal die Stimme erhob. „Cloud... danke."

Der angesprochene sah sie verwirrt an. „Danke, wofür?"

„Das du dich gerade für mich eingesetzt hast." antwortete Tifa mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns.

Cloud öffnete perplex den Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch es kamen keine Worte aus ihm heraus. Rasch schloss er den Mund wieder, während seine Wangen sich leicht röteten.

„Kein Problem." erwiderte er jedoch schließlich und deutete mit einer Geste darauf hin, dass sie sich hinter ihn setzen sollte.

Tifa folgte seiner Aufforderung, konnte sich ein Grinsen jedoch nicht verkneifen.

Es war ein langer Weg bis nach Edge und während der Fahrt redeten sie nicht viel. Cloud fuhr so schnell wie es seine Fenrir zuließ, das wusste Tifa.

Während der Fahrt zogen dunkle Wolken auf; als würde das Wetter wissen, was der Welt bevorstand. Tifa konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass sich Ihnen nun wieder etwas neues unheilvolles in den Weg stellte und sie davon abhielt, ein normales Leben zu führen.

Schon nach dem ersten Sieg gegen Sephiroth hatte Tifa einfach die Schnauze voll gehabt. Der Frieden kam, doch dann brach das Geostigma aus und ein neuer Kampf begann.

Sie hatte immer gehofft, dass sie alle irgendwann das Syndrom besiegen und in Frieden würden leben können. Dann kam Sephiroth zurück... und Cloud besiegte ihn erneut.

Und heute morgen war sie endlich wieder so richtig fröhlich gewesen. Sowohl Sephiroth als auch das Geostigma waren besiegt, aber nun sollte es wieder etwas neues geben, das die Welt oder das Leben auf ihm zerstören konnte? War es ihnen denn vergönnt, jemals ein friedliches Leben zu führen?

Je mehr Tifa darüber nachdachte, desto mehr war sie davon überzeugt.

Zuviel war in ihrem Leben schon geschehen, zuviel hatte sie schon gesehen und erlebt. Die Hoffnung, das jemals wirklich richtiger Frieden herrschen könnte, war bereits seit einiger Zeit verflogen.

Unweigerlich schüttelte sie den Kopf. Sie hatte keine Lust mehr auf dieses ewige kämpfen. Weder gegen Sephiroth, noch gegen eine Krankheit, noch gegen irgendetwas anderes.

Es stimmte, sie hatte mit Cloud ihr Glück gefunden. Doch was würde ihr das bringen, wenn nun womöglich wieder eine längere Zeit des Krieges herrschen würde?

Es war irgendwie alles so kompliziert. Tifa seufzte.

„Alles okay da hinten?" hörte sie plötzlich Cloud fragen, der seinen Kopf leicht nach hinten gedreht hatte, damit sie ihn verstehen konnte.

„Ja, ich... habe nur nachgedacht." antwortete sie hastig.

„Na dann... es dauert übrigens nicht mehr lange, bis wir zurück in Edge sind." Fügte er noch schnell hinzu, ehe er wieder zurück auf die Autobahn sah.

Erschrocken sah Tifa sich um. Sie hatte so viel umherüberlegt, dass sie gar nicht realisiert hatte, das sie wirklich bald wieder in Edge sein würden. Die Landschaft hatten sie inzwischen fast gänzlich hinter sich gelassen und fuhren gerade auf die erste Schnellstraße zur Stadt zu.

Genervt erkannte Tifa, das sich vor ihnen mal wieder ein Stau befand, doch Cloud wich den fast stehenden Autos aus und fuhr neben ihnen weiter geradeaus.

Tifa hörte, wie so manche Autofahrer ihnen irgendwelche Beschimpfungen hinterher riefen, doch Cloud schien das nicht sonderlich zu interessieren. Sie konnte sich vorstellen, das er so etwas fast täglich tat und es gewohnt war, von unfreundlichen Menschen beschimpft zu werden.

Unbeirrt fuhr er weiter und Tifa merkte schnell, dass er denselben Weg entlang fuhr wie gestern und auf eine der Stadtenden zufuhr. Sie hoffte inständig, dass Cid noch nicht losgeflogen war – und tatsächlich. Die Sierra stand still und friedlich auf fast derselben Stelle wie noch vor einem Tag.

Mit einem Mal bremste Cloud ab und Tifa musste aufpassen, dass sie bei der Vollbremsung nicht nach vorne flog. Cloud bemerkte dies und hielt sie noch rechtzeitig mit einer Hand fest, ehe die Fenrir vor der Sierra stehen blieb.

„Entschuldige." sagte er, während er sie mit einer Hand vorsichtig von der Fenrir runterzog. Er hielt ihre Hand weiterhin fest umschlossen, während er die Sierra begutachtete und mit den Augen Ausschau nach Cid hielt.

„Schon gut." sagte Tifa und strich sich ein paar nervige Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.

Cloud ließ auf einmal ihre Hand wieder los und stellte sich seufzend vor die geschlossene Rampe der Fenrir.

„Cid?" rief er zum Flugschiff hoch, doch niemand antwortete.

„Cid! Mach auf! Wir sinds, Tifa und Cloud. Wir brauchen deine Hilfe!" rief er noch etwas lauter, doch nach einer Weile hatte noch immer niemand geantwortet.

„CID!" rief er lauthals und schlug mit seinem rechten Fuß einmal gegen die Rampe, wobei er ein dumpfes aber lautes Geräusch erzeugte.

Es dauerte eine Weile aber schließlich hörten sie Cids vertraute Stimme aus der Sierra heraus, während sich die Rampe öffnete.

„VERDAMMT NOCHMAL! WAS ZUM-" schrie er ihnen entgegen, doch als er erkannte, wer gegen die Rampe seiner schönen Sierra geschlagen hatte, wurde seine Miene etwas freundlicher.

„Oh, ihr seid's. Sorry, aber bei der Sierra bin ich sehr empfindlich." sagte er und fing kurz darauf an zu lachen, doch Cloud unterbrach ihn schnell.

„Cid, es ist wichtig. Wir haben keine Zeit und brauchen deine Hilfe."

Cid bemerkte schnell durch die Gesichter Tifa's und Cloud's das dass hier kein Scherz war und hörte mit dem lachen auf.

„Ach kommt schon. Was kann es denn geben, über das ihr euch jetzt solche Sorgen drum macht? Hey, Sephiroth und das Geostigma sind besiegt, falls ihr euch dran erinnert!" meinte er und setzte wieder ein Grinsen auf, doch als er sah, dass seine Freunde immer noch so miesepetrig drein blickten, gab er auf.

„Ich versteh schon. Euch ist nicht zum lachen zumute. Okay, also was gibt's?"

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte." meldete Tifa sich zu Wort und kam den beiden etwas näher. „Es würde zu lange dauern, alles zu erklären und wir haben außerdem keine Zeit dazu. Bitte, könntest du uns mit der Sierra dabei helfen, ein Flugschiff zu verfolgen?"

Cid blickte einmal von Clouds Gesicht in Tifas und wieder zurück.

„Na klar helf ich euch, was habt ihr denn gedacht?" sagte er jedoch schließlich grinsend, stieg wieder zurück in die Sierra und wies mit seiner rechten Hand darauf hin, dass sie ihm folgen sollten.

Schweigend folgten ihm Cloud und Tifa in die Sierra hinein und gingen geradewegs in Richtung des Cockpits, als Cid kurz einen Schalter betätigte, damit sich die Rampe wieder schloss.

Sie gingen eine Reihe an Gängen entlang und Tifa bemerkte, dass Cloud sich interessiert umsah. Ihr fiel ein, dass er noch nie in der Sierra gewesen war. Er hatte sie bis jetzt nur von außen gesehen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie im Cockpit mit der großen Aussicht angekommen waren. Cid stellte sich sofort hinters Steuer. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Tifa merkte, das der Motor startete.

„Mich interessiert es aber schon ein bisschen, was der Grund für euer benehmen ist." Sagte Cid, nachdem sie in die Luft gestiegen waren.

Cloud, der sich ebenso wie Tifa direkt vor die Aussichtsfenster gestellt hatte, drehte sich seufzend um und sah seinem Freund ins Gesicht.

„Wir wissen eigentlich auch nichts genaueres..." fing er an, Cid all das zu erklären, was Rufus ihnen erzählt hatte.

„Was schlimmeres als Sephiroth selbst also..." sagte Cid als Cloud geendet hatte und hielt mit der rechten Hand das Steuer fest, während er sich mit der linken nachdenklich am Kinn kratzte. „Nun verstehe ich, warum ihr so aufgebracht seid. Aber denkt ihr nicht, das dass ein bisschen übertrieben ist? Ich mein, was um alles in der Welt sollte das denn sein?"

„Das ist genau das was wir herausfinden wollen." antwortete Cloud ihm und drehte sich schließlich wieder den großen Aussichtsfenstern zu.

Eine Weile flogen sie mit der Sierra einfach weiter geradeaus, mit den Augen auf der Suche nach einem gewaltigen Flugschiff. Es war jedoch alles andere als leicht, etwas durch die dunklen Regen- und Gewitterwolken, die aufgezogen waren, zu erkennen.

„Hmm... wo soll das Flugschiff denn sein?" fragte Cid nachdenklich.

„Eigentlich müssten wir es gleich sehen können." meinte Cloud und versuchte nach wie vor etwas durch die Wolken zu erspähen, doch sie sahen einfach nichts.

„Steig mal etwas höher." fügte Tifa noch hinzu und trat soweit es ging an die Fenster heran.

Cid tat wie ihm geheißen und die Sierra stieg langsam aber sicher über die Wolken hinweg – und dort war es.

Es gehörte zweifellos zu den größten Flugschiffen, die Tifa jemals gesehen hatte. Es war schlicht und schwarz gehalten, jedoch mit viel Detailarbeit verbunden. Eine große Prägung konnte Tifa an den Seiten und an der Laderampe erkennen. In großen roten Buchstaben stand dort: 'CETERA CORP.'

Wieder verging eine kurze Zeit der Stille in der Cloud und Tifa sich das Flugschiff besahen und Cid immer näher an es heranflog. Schließlich fiel Tifa aber wieder etwas ein.

„Cloud? Wie sollen wir da reinkommen?"

Ein so großes Flugschiff, oder vielleicht war es sogar ein Schlachtschiff, besaß bestimmt über abertausende Wachen und an sich würde das Flugschiff sicher nicht so nett zu Ihnen sein, zu Boden zu fliegen, die Luke zu öffnen und sie hereinlassen.

Cloud drehte sich zu ihr um und sah ihr direkt ins Gesicht. Einen Moment lang schien es, als hätte er selbst keine Ahnung oder hätte sich noch nicht einmal Gedanken darum gemacht. Schließlich ließ er kurz den Kopf hängen und schien nachzudenken.

Dann plötzlich, nach nur ein paar Sekunden hob er den Kopf wieder und sah Cid eindringlich an. „Hast du zufällig _Ninja Kletterhaken_ hier?"

Tifa sah völlig verwirrt drein. Sie wusste zwar, was Ninja Kletterhaken waren, jedoch hatte sie noch nie welche benutzt und außerdem war es für sie momentan unbegreiflich, wie diese Dinger ihnen dabei helfen sollten auf das andere Flugschiff zu kommen.

Auch Cid schien so zu denken, denn er sah nicht minder verwirrt aus.

„Ähm... ja, ich hab zwei. Sie sind in der Kiste in dem Raum hinter mir. Aber wie willst du-"

„Super. Ich leih mir mal einen aus." unterbrach Cloud ihn und verschwand schleunigst in den Raum hinter Cid.

Tifa und Cid sahen sich fragend an. Was hatte Cloud wohl vor?

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Cloud mit einem Ninja Kletterhaken in der Hand zu Ihnen zurückgekehrt war. Ein Kletterhaken war mit einem übermäßig langem Seil verbunden und die Haken aus Eisen sahen nicht gerade flauschig aus.

„Cid, fahr so weit es geht an das Flugschiff heran und möglichst so, dass die beiden Ladeluken sich einander gegenüber befinden. Und öffne die Luke der Sierra."

Cid sah ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Was? Der Wind hier oben ist sehr stark, ihr werdet weggeweht, ist euch das klar?"

„Jap. Sehr klar." antwortete Cloud gelassen und zog Tifa an der rechten Hand hinter sich her.

Perplex ging sie mit ihm durch die Flure der Sierra und schon bald merkte sie, wie es kälter wurde und ihnen ein wenig Wind entgegen kam. Sie konnte immer noch nicht ganz nachvollziehen, was Cloud vor hatte, doch bis jetzt waren alle Dinge, bei denen sie ihm vertraut hatte, gut ausgegangen also fragte sie ihn nicht länger aus, sondern folgte ihm stillschweigend.

Als sie schließlich vor der letzten Tür standen, die sie noch von der geöffneten Ladeluke trennte und Cloud diese öffnete, wurde Tifa von dem Druck des Windes erst einmal zwei Schritte nach hinten gedrückt. Schnell versuchte sie sich gegen den Wind zu stemmen und folgte Cloud bis zur Lukenöffnung. Sie konnten die geschlossene Luke des gegenüberliegenden Flugschiffes direkt vor sich sehen.

„Hältst du das bitte mal? Und trete ein paar Schritte zurück." rief Cloud durch das toben des Windes zu ihr herüber und reichte ihr den Kletterhaken.

Tifa folgte seiner Bitte und sah ihm dabei zu, wie er mit der rechten und der linken Hand jeweils ein Schwert von der Halterung auf seinem Rücken löste und sie miteinander verband, sodass ein einzelnes Schwert entstand.

Dann hielt er es mit beiden Händen gen Boden gerichtet und so, dass die Schwertklinge genau in der Mitte der Luke des anderen Flugschiffes auftreffen konnte. Langsam hob er die Arme und Tifa sah, dass sich das Schwert plötzlich blau färbte. Mit einem Ruck ließ Cloud das Schwert wieder zu Boden und ließ einen blauen Energiestrahl frei, der einen Teil des Bodens der Sierra durchschnitt und die Luke des gegenüberliegenden Flugschiffes vollständig zerstörte.

Hastig klemmte er das Schwert auf seinen Rücken und sah zu Tifa herüber, welche sich beeilte und sich neben ihn stellte.

„Jetzt müssen wir schnell sein. Das hat hundertprozentig jemand gehört." meinte er und streckte seine Hand aus, damit Tifa ihm den Kletterhaken zurückgab.

Kaum hielt er ihn in der Hand, suchte er mit den Augen nach einer Stelle außerhalb des anderen Flugschiffes, an der er den Haken befestigen konnte. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er zusammen mit Tifa einen eisernen Ring erkannte. Sofort begann er, das Seil des Kletterhakens in die linke Hand zu nehmen und den Kletterhaken in der rechten Hand mit Schwung des Handgelenks und mit viel Kraft in die Richtung des Eisenrings zu schleudern.

Erst bezweifelte Tifa, dass der Haken es schaffen würde gegen den mächtigen Wind anzukommen, und beinahe hätte er den Ring auch verfehlt, jedoch konnte Cloud die Flugrichtung durch das Seil noch ein bisschen lenken, sodass es doch noch reichte. Der Haken befand sich nun inmitten des Eisenrings und konnte mit Sicherheit das Gewicht der beiden tragen.

Cloud befestigte das Seilende an der Decke der Sierra, sodass eine gerade, gespannte Linie zwischen der Sierra und dem anderen Flugschiff über Cloud's und Tifa's Köpfen gebildet wurde. Als letztes schnitt er mithilfe seines Schwertes zwei Stränge des Seils für Tifa und sich ab. Er legte seinen Seilstrang über das gespannte Seil, und hielt die Enden jeweils mit einer Hand fest, sodass eine Seilbahn entstand.

Ohne noch einmal zu Tifa zurück zu sehen, sprang Cloud von der Sierra ab und segelte über die Luft und gut fünf Meter hinweg, auf das Schlachtschiff zu.

Er landete sicher und mit seinem Stück Seil in der Hand in dem Flur des Flugschiffes hinter der zerstörten Luke.

Während Cloud nun das kurze Stück Seil über die Laderampe hinaus in die Luft wegwarf, war Tifa mehr als nur unbehaglich zumute. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie sicher auf der anderen Seite ankommen würde.

„Halt, warte einen Moment, bevor du springst." rief Cloud plötzlich zu ihr herüber und drehte sich um, die rechte Hand am Griff des Schwertes auf seinem Rücken.

Weder er noch Tifa konnten etwas hören und jemanden sehen, der in den Flur reinkam, indem sich Cloud befand. Also drehte Cloud sich wieder zu ihr um.

Er schien genau zu wissen, was sie dachte, denn er nickte ihr ermutigend zu.

„Komm, es ist nicht so schwer, wie es aussieht!" sagte er und streckte die Arme aus, als wolle er sie auffangen.

Die Aussage ermutigte Tifa nicht sehr, doch schließlich brachte Cloud's vertrauter Blick sie doch dazu, fast wortwörtlich über ihren eigenen Schatten zu springen.

Der Wind fegte ihr um die Ohren und anfangs dachte sie, dass es wirklich nicht so schlimm war, doch gegen Ende merkte sie, dass sie nicht ganz gegen den starken Wind ankam. Er bremste sie ab und zusätzlich verlor sie die Kraft in den Armen. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob es reichen würde, um auf der anderen Seite anzukommen.

Als sie jedoch immer langsamer wurde; der Öffnung der Ladeluke des gegnerischen Flugschiffs näher kam, aber die Kraft in den Armen verlor, ließen ihre Hände fast von selbst los. Cloud stürzte in ihre Richtung, sodass er fast selber vom Schiff fiel und riss sie an sich.

Nach einer Weile beruhigte sich Tifa von dem Gedanken gerade wieder fast dem Tod entkommen zu sein, und sah Cloud in die Augen.

Sie fühlte sich plötzlich wieder unglaublich sicher in seinen Armen und musste schließlich lächeln. „Und wieder hast du mich gerettet."

Auch Cloud konnte sich ein lächeln nicht verkneifen.

* * *

Und kommentieren und sowas nicht vergessen! :)


	12. Reno der Retter in der Not

Und hier noch ein neues Kapitel. Es ist relativ alt, sorry deswegen. Es ist wieder von meiner Freundin geschrieben worden, und aus der Sicht Alec's und Reno's.

Viel Spaß beim lesen!

* * *

**Reno - der Retter in der Not**

Stille. Reno stand nun in einem anderen Abteil des Flugschiffes, die Anzahl der toten Soldaten hatte abgenommen und nun stand er vor einer Gabelung ohne jeglichen Hinweis darauf, wo er lang gehen sollte.

Er ließ den Kopf hängen, was sollte er jetzt machen? Er hatte keine Ahnung wo sich Alec befand, doch mehr beschäftigte ihn die Frage, ob sie überhaupt Wert darauf legte ihn zu sehen.

Sie hatte ihm nie Hoffnungen gemacht und… dann stoppte er.

Hob den Kopf und wandte sich dem rechten Flur zu und sagte zu sich selbst; "Ist mir egal ob sie will oder nicht. Ich finde sie." entschlossen mit funkelten Blick rannte er los. Ohne Ahnung zu haben wo er sich überhaupt befand.

* * *

Alec keuchte, ihr Herz raste und in ihren Kopf herrschte ein furchtbarer Druck, sie fürchtete gleich den Verstand zu verlieren. Oder hatte sie das vielleicht bereits? Ihr Blick verschwamm, ihr wurde schwindelig, sie lehnte sich an die kalte Wand und kniff die Augen zu.

Mit der Hand strich sie sich durch das Gesicht. Kalter Schweiß rannte ihr die Stirn hinunter. Sie nahm ihre Hand runter und betrachtete sie. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie wie sehr sie zitterte. Sie hatte sehr oft so gezittert und hasste es.

Schon einmal hatte sie sich so gefühlt, damals als sie das erste Mal versucht hatte aus dem Labor zu fliehen.

Damals war er es der sie fand. Zwischen all den toten Laboranten.

Statt Schweiß war es Blut gewesen das von ihr tröpfelte, es schien ihr damals so, als hätte er durch sie hindurch gesehen. Sein Haar das sich Stolz um seine Körperkonturen geschwungen hatte, das so hell glänzte als sei es aus Glas, sein entschlossener Blick… er wirkte wie eine Gestalt des Lichts.

Er war einfach weitergegangen ohne sie weiter zu beachten. Später - nachdem sie bereits neun mal versucht hatte zu fliehen, drei mal beinahe mit Erfolg, sah sie ihn wieder. Sie saß in einer speziellen Zelle, ihr Kopf war mit einer Mullbinde verbunden, sie hatten erneut in ihr Gehirn gespäht. Da sie als hochgradig gefährlich und als unkontrollierbar galt, stand sie unter Drogen und unter hochgradigen Beruhigungsmitteln.

Verschwommen nahm sie ihn erneut war. Er trat an sie heran, seine lauten Schritte hallten in ihrem Kopf wieder und wieder. Genau vor ihr stoppte er, er hob ihr Kinn und betrachtete sie genauer. Es war Alec nicht möglich seinen Gesichtsausdruck zu erkennen. Plötzlich schob er ihr das Oberteil von der Schulter und schien sich zu versichern wollen, ob sie die Nummer 113 trug.

Alec hatte nur unverständlich murmeln können und sich geringfügig hin und her wälzen können. Sie war wehrlos. Ein Mann im Hintergrund, den sie nur als Schatten wahrnehmen konnte, sagte schließlich; "Seien sie vorsichtig sie ist nicht was sie zu sein scheint."

Nun antwortete der Mann, es war das erste mal das sie seine Stimme vernahm; "Da habt ihr Recht. Ihr sperrt sie weg, wie ein wildes Tier das außer Kontrolle geraten ist. Ihr stellt sie unter Drogen sodass sie kaum mehr dazu in der Lage ist, sich zu bewegen. Sie scheint aufgrund ihrer Kräfte gefährlich, aber in Wahrheit ist sie ein kleines verängstigtes Kind das nicht weiß wohin."

Der Mann löste ihre Fesseln und trug sie hinaus, Alec spürte die Wärme der Sonne und amtete frische Luft. Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen. Nun erkannte sie, das der Mann langes silbernes Haar hatte, wie ein Dysta. Doch es sollte sich noch herausstellen das er keiner von ihnen war.

Plötzlich wurde Alec aus ihren Gedanken gerießen, sie hörte Schritte auf sich zu kommen. Blitzartig hob sie den Kopf, ihre Atmung hatte sich wieder normalisiert und der Druck hatte etwas nachgelassen. Sie stellte sich wieder aufrecht und starrte in die Richtung aus der die Schritte näher kamen.

Der Schatten nahm langsam Gestalt an, die Person lief langsam und bedächtig. Es war Cain.

"Hier bist du also." sagte er, stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte und betrachtete Alec skeptisch.

"Was willst du..?" fragte Alec leicht knurrend.

"Ich will dich."

Alecs Augen weiteten sich; "Ich weiß schon, warum." sagte sie ruhig und stellte sich nun aufrecht Cain gegenüber. Ihr Unterteil war zerfetzt und ihr Oberkörper dreckig vom Blut und dem Staub der Explosion.

"Selbst jetzt, bist du noch wunderschön…" sprach Cain und ging einen Schritt auf Alec zu, sie ging einen zurück so das der Abstand gleich blieb. Sie fixierte ihn.

"Meine Güte. Wie ein scheues Tier, das sich in seiner Existenz bedroht fühlt." sagte Cain und lachte.

"Arschloch" zischte Alec und überlegte wie sie ihn aus dem Weg räumen konnte.

Cain lächelte wie im Siegesrausch; "Du tust ja förmlich so, als könntest du etwas gegen mich ausrichten." plötzlich kam er auf sie zu gesprintet, Alec gelang es gerade noch ihm die Beine weg zu ziehen, er verlor sein Gleichgewicht und fiel nach vorn gegen die Wand.

So jedoch hatte Alec sich selbst eine Falle gestellt, denn nun war sie zwischen ihm und der Wand eingeengt.

"Was glaubst du eigentlich noch hoffen zu können? Du befindest dich auf meinem Flugschiff - ich lass dich nicht gehen." Er näherte sich Alec.

"Hoffnung ist nichts weiter als eine Illusion." sagte Alec und rammte Cain die Faust in den Magen. Cain sackte etwas zusammen, hielt sich doch noch immer.

"Hmpf… gut, gut wie du willst." er packte sie und presste sie mit voller Kraft gegen die Wand, er schmorte sie. Alec rang nach Luft, er legte seine Stirn an der ihren an; "Illusion, alles ist nur eine Illusion." dann küsste er sie auf den Mund. Alec gelang es, ihm auf die Lippe zu beißen, auf Grund der Schmerzen wich Cain zurück.

"Was denn? Hat es dir etwa nicht gefallen?" Sie rotzte ihm vor die Füße; "Ersticke!" fauchte sie, dann sammelte sie Energie um ihm einen Energieball entgegen werfen zu können, doch plötzlich spürte sie einen stechenden Schmerz im rechten Oberarm. Sie sah hin und sah einen der Wachleute weiter entfernt stehen, der ihr wohl in den Arm geschossen hatte. Es war wohl eine Aterie getroffen, da es stark blutete.

Cain wandte sich dem Mann zu; "Was machst du? Hast du den Verstand verloren?" Alec hielt sich den Oberarm und schien zu versuchen, die Blutung irgendwie zu stoppen. Doch es half nichts, es blutete in einer Tour weiter. Während Cain auf den Wachmann zu ging und diesen zurecht wies, ergriff Alec dieses Chance und startete mit der linken Hand einen Energieball. Sie verfehlte Cain nur knapp, traf dafür den Wachmann.

Alec rannte weg. Sie rannte und rannte, sie wusste das es ausweglos war, aber aufgeben? Niemals!

Der Schmerz in ihrem Arm machte sie wahnsinnig. Sie begann zu fiebern. Schließlich kam sie in einen neuen Flur, der etwas heller war, hinter sich her verfolgte sie eine Spur von ihren Bluttropfen. Erschöpft und nach Luft ringend lehnte sich Alec gegen die Wand um kurz Pause zu machen, nur kurz… doch dann hörte sie erneut Schritte auf sich zukommen, panisch versuchte sie weiter zu laufen und kam schließlich an einer Tür an.

Sie ging hindurch und fand sich im Treppenhaus wieder. Langsam nahm sie eine Stufe nach der anderen, sie klammerte sich ans Geländer… doch dann verließ sie ihre Kraft und es folgte nur tiefste Dunkelheit, sie spürte wie sie den Kontakt zum Boden verlor, RUMMS.

* * *

Reno hatte plötzlich ein Aufprall-ähnliches Geräusch vernommen, er lief diesem Geräusch entgegen. Einerseits hoffte er - nein er betete sogar, das es Alec war. Andererseits fürchtete er sich davor, das sie es tatsächlich war und sich nun verletzt hatte.

Er kam zum Ende seines Flures und sah nun, das er an einen anderen Flur grenzte. Ihm gegenüber befand sich eine Tür, zu der eine Spur aus Blutstropfen führte, sein Herz raste. Er rannte zur Tür und riss sie auf.

Er war in einem Warenraum in den sich ein Wachposten mit letzter Kraft geschleppt hatte. Dort war er zusammen gebrochen. Reno war enttäuscht, aber auch beruhigt.

"Hey du!" er kam an ihn heran, erkannte dann jedoch das für den Wachposten jede Hilfe zu Spät kam.

Er seufzte und kratze sich am Kopf. Niedergeschlagen verließ er den Raum und zog die Tür hinter sich zu, erneut seufzte er.

"Wer seufzt, dem geht sein Glück verloren." sagte plötzlich eine Stimme, Reno richtete sich auf. Es war Cain.

"Was willst du denn?" fragte Reno skeptisch. "Schauen was du so treibst." Reno glaubte ihm kein Wort, er war der Überzeugung, das er nach etwas anderem sehen wollte.

"Da drin ist einer deiner Männer…" Cain führte den Satz zu Ende; "Tot. Wie alle anderen."

Reno sah entsetzt zu ihm. "Kümmert dich das denn gar nicht?"

"Warum sollte es? Ich kriege jederzeit neue Leute. Es gibt keinen, der unersetzbar wäre. Ich selbst bin es ja auch nicht." Dazu fiel Reno nichts mehr ein und es interessierte ihn auch nicht wirklich, er wollte Alec finden. Doch konnte er Cain danach fragen? Ausgerechnet den? Lieber nicht.

"Ich muss weiter… man sieht sich, Halt die Ohren steif du Psycho Heini!" sagte Reno frech grinsend und wendete sich nach rechts.

"Falsche Richtung. Wenn du nach Alec willst, musst du nach links." sagte Cain und grinste. Reno knurrte. "Jaja… da-da wollte ich eh gerade lang." stotterte er und änderte seine Richtung.

Als er außer Sichtweite war, grinste Cain; "Dieser Psycho Heini wird dir noch ganz schön den Arsch aufreißen, Rotschopf!" dann drehte er ab in den Flur, aus dem Reno gekommen war.

Reno lief den Flur entlang, strotzig wie ein kleiner Junge steckte er die Hände in die Hosentaschen und machte einen Schmollmund; "Eingebildeter Schlipsträger! … wo steckt Alec bloß? Ist doch total bescheuert hier alles ab zu suchen, als ob ich sie finden würde…"

Er ging durch eine Tür in das Treppenhaus und stieg eine Treppe hoch, als er sich der danebenliegenden, die ebenfalls nach oben führte, widmen wollte ergänzte er; "Als ob sie mir einfach so vor die Füße fallen würde."

Plötzlich kam von oben aus der Dunkelheit etwas auf ihn geschossen, ein Körper der ihn zu Boden riss. "Aua! Verdammt, was…?!" es war Alec, sie war auf ihn geknallt.

"Na holla! Alles gute kommt von oben oder wie?" lachte Reno und versuchte Alec umzudrehen, sie lag mit dem Bauch auf ihm. "Hey Alec! Alles klar bei dir…?!" plötzlich sah er, das sie kreidebleich war. Nicht nur das, sie war bewusstlos.

Er legte sie von sich, auf den Boden. Als er plötzlich ihre Wunde entdeckte, riss er sich seinen linken Jackettärmel ab und band ihn fest um ihren Arm, in der Hoffnung, ihre Blutung stoppen zu können. Es half nichts.

Er schlug verzweifelt gegen ihre Wangen; "Alec, Alec! Wach auf, bitte!" plötzlich öffnete sie die Augen, nach einem kurzen Schmerzaufschrei sah sie Reno an; "Reno…" sagte sie leise und lächelte erleichtert, sie hob die linke Hand und streichelte ihm über die Wange; "…du bist gekommen."

Man hörte deutlich, wie geschwächt sie war.

Reno griff nach ihrer Hand; "Ja ich bin da, halt durch ja? Ich bring dich hier raus, ich helfe dir. Es wird alles gut." Er beugte sich zu ihr runter.

Sie griff nun mit der linken Hand in sein Haar und drückte ihn noch weiter zu sich. Sie küsste ihn flüchtig; "Reno…" dann verlor sie wieder das Bewusstsein.

Er konnte noch nicht so ganz fassen, das sie ihn geküsst hatte. Doch er hatte auch keine Zeit dazu, sie brauchte Hilfe. Dringend!

Er nahm sie auf den Arm und trug sie fort. So schnell er konnte.

Endlich hatten sie den Hubschrauber erreicht, er legte sie vorsichtig auf die Rückbank. "Es wird alles gut…" flüsterte er erneut.

Dann kletterte er nach vorn und schmiss sich in den Sitz. Er setzte die Kopfhörer auf und grinste; "Schnell alle einsammeln und dann geht's los."

Noch einmal drehte er sich besorgt zu Alec um; "Bitte halt durch…" dann startete er den Motor.

* * *

für Kommentare kriegt ihr Kekse von mir!


End file.
